My Promise
by Arabflower
Summary: The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC]

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 1**

Blair's POV

I had once promised Serena "_There will always be someone to pick you up when you fall"_

I had once promised Chuck that I would complete his family and "_You are not alone, there is someone out there who loves you"_

I had promised my parents that I will safeguard our family name, I gave my word to my father that I will always make him proud and I had assured my mother that I will never disappoint her.

I had promised Dorota that I will be a better person.

I intend to keep all the promises I had made before my life changed. The only promise I have to break is the one I made to Nate: "The_ NJBC will never separate; I will never let that happen."_

Yale, my dream since I was a child, will be the first thing I have to let go. Sitting on this bench in Central Park after meeting Headmistress Queller I knew the consequences of my actions when I hazed Rachel Carr (my acceptance has been put on hold) but seeing as I might not live long enough to be a Yale graduate, it was a dream I was willing to sacrifice. Yes, I am dying.

_*Flashback*_

_**The waiting at any Upper East Side physician's office is torture; because of discretion and fear of scandal you are completely isolated in a small waiting area until you are summoned in by the doctor. God, I hope this doesn't take long, I still have to meet Dorota, get her to make preparations for my: "I-Got-Into-Yale" celebration party. The results of my physical (an unnecessary waste of time in my opinion) are in and I' m just here to pick it up and be on my way. Little did I know my world will change in the next 45 minutes.**_

_**My regular doctor is away so today I'm consulting the on-call doctor, who I'm told by the nurses is very dreamy. Imagine my surprise when I my chocolate eyes lock with Jared Dawson's, piercing blue ones. The eyes that would always light up when they saw me now looked mournful. **_

"_It's been a while , please come in"_

"_Whoa... Ms. Waldorf? A bit to formal for the girl who cried in your arms after her dress got ruined when Carter Baizen pushed her in the mud at the East Hampton Charity Event thirteen years ago"_

_**Flashing me a forced version of his charming smile he replied: "**__Back then I was a 13 year old boy who wanted to punch Carter for making you cry; now I'm a 26 year old doctor who will probably do the same thing."___

_**My face erupted into a smile that only Jared knew how to bring out, but easy come easy go, the smile faded when I remembered his mournful eyes.**_

"_What's the matter? Lost a patient today?"_

"_No, Blair please let's discuss this inside" __**I follow him into tastefully decorated office and stare appreciatively at the breathtaking view of Manhattan. **_

"_Blair," he began (when my back was still turned to him and didn't wait for me to turn around) "there's no easy way to say this, I mean it's such a rare case, and for it to go unnoticed for so long..." __**He was rambling, friend or not I hate it when doctors ramble, it just prolongs the truth. **_

"_Spit it out Jared, the results of the physical were fine, I'm alright... aren't I? just tell me I can take it."_

"_Leukaemia, Blair, You have advanced stage Leukaemia."_

_*End Flash Back*_

My doctor says I have a year [maybe two at most] without treatment. He says it's incredibly rare for this type of leukaemia to manifest itself so rapidly in the body of an eighteen year old and for it to go unnoticed for so long. This disease is my crucible; no one can see me during my time of weakness but I must ensure that the promises I made are fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

An image of Jared (or the way I imagine he would look) in the story

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 2**

_*Flashback*_

"_Blair, please reconsider. The treatment may increase your chances of survival, if you still decide not to take any treatment at least let me inform your family, you cannot face this alone" __**implored Jared. We were sitting in his office, well he was sitting, I was pacing. It's been several days since he told me about the leukaemia and since then I have successfully ruined my chances of attending Yale whilst preparing for the school play, **__The Age of Innocence, __**being cast as Countess Olenska gives me a vague idea of what being an outsider entails which only made me more determined to keep my promises. **_

_**Not looking at him I continued pacing **__"No, the last thing I want is pity; I need to be strong to carry those close to me, if they breakdown I wouldn't bare it, if the chemo weakens me I will never be able to do what I want to accomplish. For your own reassurance I am willing to come in everyday for any checkups you deem necessary, so just prescribe lots of pain killers and whatever is needed to keep me strong and sane and let me go."_

"_Blair, if I do this will you be willing to follow my instructions completely... No arguments, No being stubborn AND because I know you so well and how you don't like appearing weak, no heroics. If you feel weak, tired or any pain, tell me immediately, you made this battle more difficult by refusing treatment." "Fine, I agree to 80% of your terms as I cannot guarantee that I will not be stubborn or follow your instructions completely"__** Finally**__**I looked at Jared and flashed him a smirk only Blair Waldorf could pull off, **__"Blair Waldorf doesn't go down without a fight"._

_*End Flashback*_

Blair's POV

It is opening night of the school play, and I have never seen the seniors of Constance/St. Judes more active, I think it finally dawned on everyone that these are our last few months together and in the fall everyone will go their separate ways. Since I found out about my disease, I have kept it to myself; I haven't even told my trustiest confidant, Dorota, because I want her to see me fulfil my promise to her, I want her to see me become a better person, even if it may only be for a short while. Distancing myself from Serena is my next challenge, my promise to her "_There will always be someone to pick you up when you fall"_, floats through my mind while I am pacing backstage (to everyone else I look like a normal person preparing themselves but in reality I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to pull this off).

Suddenly, like an angel descending from heaven, I catch a glimpse of Dan Humphrey someone I never thought will be able to help me in my time of need. Dan looked nervous (well he was going up on stage soon) and anxious, he: looks around, stops, looks directly at me, then he erupts into a smile as his eyes wonder past me to Rachel Carr. Humphrey inviting Ms. Carr had reminded me that I too had invited someone. I walk over to the stage and peek out the side, my eyes scanning the audience, looking for my guest. Sure enough, I spot him and my heart swells with happiness. Jared made it! There he was in the third row from the front, looking dapper in a grey suit that defined his perfectly chiselled features, and striking blue eyes. I can't believe that he took time out to watch a high school play. Serena always hinted that he has a thing for me but I have never seen him as more than a friend. A tap on my shoulder brings me out of my reverie; I quickly turn around to rebuke this intruder of my thoughts only to find Nate Archibald, looking dashing in his costume, smiling at me.

"_Break a leg out there Waldorf."_

"_Thanks Nate, same to you."_ I look behind him and wonder where his best friend, the love of my life, is. So apprehensively I ask: _"Where's Chuck?" _

Avoiding my gaze, Nate launches into an explanation about how Chuck is not taking part in the play because of some doctor's note and that he is too busy chasing after some whore from a secret gentleman's club that his father belonged to in order to learn more about his father.

My heart stopped when I heard about Chuck. If he has taken interest in someone else, it will make it easier to create a distance between us and therefore making it easier for me to keep my promises to him.

My phone goes off, drawing me back to reality. Gossip Girl had to find a way to ruin such a special night for me. "_Yale's hallowed halls have gone to hell, S got accepted but not for her SAT scores. Allowing a PRESS RELEASE was her only prerequisite"_ Flashed across my screen just as Serena stormed in yelling: _"You bitch! How could you... I know you didn't get into Yale Blair but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me. I thought we moved past this..." _staring at Serena and judging by her reaction, I knew that the opportunity to distance myself from Serena had presented itself, although not created by myself, I decided to take it (and thus saving the time of coming up with a plan myself), still I had to look like I had no idea what's going on, so switching to defensive mode, my response was deny, deny, deny.

"_Serena I..." _I was cut off when Serena raised her hand to silence me.

"_At least have the dignity not to lie to my face. Only two people knew about this Blair, you and Dan, Dan would never do that to me. I always want to believe the best in you Blair but the bottom line is, betrayal's in your nature"_ and with that she took off, clearly pissed at her friend. I know I didn't send in the blast, which only meant that Dan did and if he is to play an important role in keeping my promise to Serena, he couldn't fall from Grace so I didn't mind falling in his place.

Here's a seek peak for the next chapter:

"_Blair, I'm responsible for the blast about the press release, well Rachel is, she's been screwing with you this whole time. So Rachel and I had sex in the coat closet... do what you want with that"_ he had started to walk away when I called out_ "Humphrey, I know that it started with you and I won't tell anyone about You having sex with Rachel _ _if you don't tell anyone the truth about the blast."_

"_Why would you want to keep this a secret?"_

"_I have my reasons Humphrey, and they are too complex for your simpleton brain to understand"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone. I apologise for the delayed update.

The Image of how I imagine Jared Dawson looks is now the icon for this story

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 3**

Blair's POV

I just stuck my neck out for Dan Humphrey, and the night had gotten progressively worse. First the blast from gossip girl, then Nate had an outburst on stage during the second half leading to a chaos that only High School could provide. So once the curtain fell, I rushed off stage to speak to Dan, only to find him in an intense conversation with Rachel Carr, and judging by the disapproving look he was giving her, it was about the latest gossip girl blast. Dan stormed away from Rachel, spotted me and headed straight for me.

"_Blair," _he began "_I'm responsible for the blast about the press release, well Rachel is, she's been screwing with you this whole time. So Rachel and I had sex in the coat closet... do what you want with that"_ he had started to walk away when I called out_ "Humphrey!"_Grabbing his arm and turning him to face me, I continued_ "I know that it started with you and I won't tell anyone about You having sex with Rachel __**if**__ you don't tell anyone the truth about the blast."_

"_Why would you want to keep this a secret?"_

"_I have my reasons Humphrey, and they are too complex for your simpleton brain to understand" _and with that I stalked off leaving behind a very bewildered Dan Humphrey. Phase One of my plan is complete, by using the gossip girl blast that Rachel Carr sent out, I accomplish two things: Distancing myself from Serena and egging Dan Humphrey closer to being Serena's hero (that's only if Humphrey doesn't decide to grow a conscience and tell Serena the truth). Now on to Phase Two of my plan and for that I will need to speak with Jared.

**Jared Dawson: proud member of one of the Hamptons most influential families, the golden boy before Nate. The guy is like 8 years older than me, but whenever I'm around him, he gives me his undivided attention. I still remember all those summers in the Hamptons, when Serena, Nate and Chuck were off doing something crazy that I refused to be a part of, Jared used to be my companion we'd play chess on the balcony and bond over the smallest of things. My mother had always told me that the Waldorf family is very close to the Dawson family. They rule the Hamptons while we rule the Upper East Side. We are so close knit that I can't remember any Waldorf family gatherings without the presence of the Dawson family. My dad had told me that an 8 year old Jared Dawson would dote on a newborn Blair Waldorf and that he, my father, had initially found this unsettling but when he saw the protectiveness in Jared's mannerisms he knew that Jared will never hurt me or let anyone hurt me and will give me whatever my heart desires and with that he gave the small boy permission to monopolise his daughter's time fully knowing that his daughter might not reciprocate the boy's affection.**

I find Jared making polite conversation with a few prominent members of the Upper East Side, I walk up towards them, politely (I am a Waldorf after all) extract him from the conversation and make my way towards the exit.

"_Blair, slow down, where are we going in such a hurry?" _Jared was confused, I loved it when he was confused, it only made it easier to convince him to give in to my demands (no matter how crazy they may be)

"_Jared, I need to talk with you privately, and you know that every Upper East Side event is ridden with gossip mongers." _ I finally drag him through the crowd, and through the front doors of the building, standing outside in the night's cool air I turn to him and begin to speak:

"_You don't want me to do this alone... right?"_

"_Blair, What are you talkin-..."_ I cut him off with a roll of my eyes; it only takes him a few seconds to remember the conversation we had in his office a few days ago.

"_Alright Blair... you have my attention. What are you planning to do?"_

"_I need you to be with me at all times, to be my companion and confidante, the path I am about to embark on is treacherous and I need someone I can count on, someone I trust."_

"_Blair you have me, one hundred percent, tell me what do you need me to do?"_

"_Firstly I need to know when my regular doctor, Dr. Whitefield, gets back and secondly I need to know that I can trust you and count on you to support me in every decision I make. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes Blair, you know I can't refuse you. Dr Whitfield returns first thing Monday morning, you can talk to him then.."_

"_Perfect, now the rest of what I have to say can't be said on some filthy New York sidewalk, let's finish this conversation over dinner at butter, my treat for subjecting you to an unnecessary dose of teen drama" _I finish what I have to say giving a smile that I know he won't say no to.

"_Alright,"_ he concedes _"let's go"_.

The two old friends share a smile and a quick hug before climbing into an awaiting Town Car, completely unaware of Dan Humphrey lurking behind a pillar, eaves dropping, now after hearing the entire conversation, he leaves his hiding place, hails a cab and follows Blair Waldorf, and her mystery man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan's POV

Butter was crowded but it wasn't difficult for me to spot Blair or her companion. My mind was reeling with curiosity, the guy Blair was with looked way older and he seemed to be clearly smitten with Blair and when I had confronted Blair about the latest Gossip Girl blast, Blair had taken the fall for me because she had 'her reasons' and now Blair had mentioned something about a doctor... Something was seriously wrong and I fully intended to find out what. Dropping Serena's name by the Maitre' D (a safe choice since I know Serena had gone home for the Night and had no intention of leaving her room) I easily got a table close enough to hear the conversation of Blair and her companion, but not be seen in the process. So playing the part of a guy waiting for his date to show up, I picked up a menu, feigned interest in it and began to pay close attention to the brunette couple that I had followed to the restaurant.

"_Blair you seriously need to reconsider treatment, I can't just stand by and watch you do this to yourself..."_ Blair's date seemed to be pleading with her... but what treatment could he be talking about? I knew that Blair was Bulimic, Serena told me after Blair showed up at the Humphrey loft last year for Thanksgiving, '_maybe she relapsed?'_ as quickly as that thought entered my mind it left when I heard Blair's voice.

" _Jared,"_ (finally I have a name for this stranger) _" I want to fulfil all the promises I made to those I love, I've promised my family that I _ _will never tarnish the Waldorf name, I promised my Father that I will make him proud and I promised my Mother that I will never disappoint her and these promises I've been fulfilling ever since I was a child, but now I need you help fulfilling the promises I made to Dorota and my friends, Will you help me?"_

Promises, why is Blair talking about promises and why does she need to fulfil them? A waiter had arrived at my table with a glass of water which I had absentmindedly began to sip on as the conversation played out behind me,

"_Blair, Dr Whitefield will be in on Monday, and I will side with whatever, decision he makes, the disease you have makes refusing treatment stupid decision." _ A disease, probably Blair's bulimia, but why refuse treatment?

"_Jared, I don't care about Dr Whitefield, if he had his way he'd confine me to a bed in some colourless hospital room until I die, I don't want that! I want to make sure those I love can survive without me, My dad has Roman, my mother has Cyrus even Dorota has Vanya ! but Chuck has no one to save him nor does Serena, well she has Dan... but not completely and Nate... Nate can bounce back from anything but he still needs someone for him to turn to, for years I have been there for all of them but when I die whose going to pick up the pieces?-" _the clattering of my glass on the table had caused Blair to stop mid rant, I hadn't even felt the glass slip from my fingers and now I was completely sure that my presence was known to both brunettes but I was too busy coming to terms with the fact that Blair was dying, Blair Waldorf, the queen of the Upper East Side, the strongest person I have met in this privileged world was dying. Abruptly standing up, I fled the restaurant, ignoring the curious glances I received on my way to the door, once outside I began cursing myself, Serena had always told me Blair was a good person when she wanted to be but I failed to see it, I failed to look past the cold, bitchy exterior that she put on for the world now I see what Serena meant, only someone who really cares for you would do what I think Blair is trying to do, too busy wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't notice Blair come up behind me,

"_So you know huh? You know eavesdropping is undignified right Humphrey?"_

I turned around, my face wet, when I had started crying I don't know, but looking at Blair right now, and wondering if these are my last moments with her, wondering why someone so young will bid adieu to life so quickly but I'm removed by her thoughts by Blair's sad yet stern voice. _"No one must know Humphrey," _It sounded like an order not a request _"please Dan,"_ she began begging me _"Don't tell anyone, I don't need anyone's pity, but I need to be strong for those I love, Dan... I don't want any of them to break down, you know that they will be crushed ,please help me make sure that doesn't happen ...please" _she had started crying, I don't know if it was because I was reeling from the information about Blair dying or because I was seeing the human side to Blair Waldorf for the third time (the first being a year ago on the day of her photo shoot and the second when she admits that she loves Chuck) but for some reason or the other I couldn't stop the next words that flowed from my mouth:_"Okay... Okay I will help you". _


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 4**

It was past midnight and Dan Humphrey was pacing in the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse. Everything about him clashed with the old worldly elegance of his current environment, but he couldn't care less. Blair and Jared, who Dan also discovered is her doctor, are sitting on the couch watching Dan pace. The trio had removed themselves from the public eye earlier in the evening because of the lack of privacy. The situation they were now in called for extreme discretion, planning and secrecy, things that couldn't be accomplished outside a popular UES hangout. Pausing and bringing himself out of his thoughts, Dan began to study the couple sitting on the couch. It was clear that Jared was smitten with Blair, seeing Jared fuss over her and lovingly help her take her medication a few hours earlier had only confirmed Dan's suspicions that the guy was in love with her and had been loving her from afar for most of his life. Dan's heart went out to him as he had once been in those same shoes with Serena but he couldn't imagine watching the love of your life die right in front of you and being totally helpless. Deciding to break the silence, Dan asked the one question that was plaguing his thoughts

"_Why me?"_ directing the question at Blair, because if anyone was going to give him a clear answer it was going to be her.

"_Why me?"_ he asked again _"Serena has countless of guys who would gladly be her knight in shining armour. Why pick a guy, from Brooklyn, who you clearly despise?"_

"_Because Humphrey, you are the only person other than me who will rush to Serena's aid when she is in trouble. You and I have this hold over Serena which makes it easier for us to make her see reason when she is being stubborn. She has cried on both our shoulders and both of us will destroy anyone who will intentionally hurt her. You love her and she loves you and as for being someone I despise...I can easily help you become the guy that Serena VanderWoodsen dreams of marrying and now, because of my current spat with Serena, no one will ever know that we are working together." _Blair finished off in a huff and Dan began studying her. She looked tired, unnaturally pale and skinnier than he remembered. Gaining eye contact with her, Dan continued:_ "Why is it so important to distance yourself from everybody? Why play the hero? Why not just take the treatment and live longer? Why go through the pain of distancing yourself from everyone, what do you gain out of it? Why would..."_ Blair raises her hand and effectively cutting him off. _"It is important that I do this Dan. They are too dependent on me. They have become comfortable with the notion that __**'Blair will always be there to pick me up' **__and now, when there will definitely be a time when I'm not going to be around to do that, they have to learn to pick themselves up and move forward. I would rather they have a taste of life without me while I still walk the earth than have a rude awakening when I am buried below it. I know that they won't be able to handle losing a loved one. I was there when Serena's father walked out on them, she cried in my arms in this very penthouse and she still hasn't got over someone so close to her abandoning her and Chuck... Chuck just lost his father and I know Bart wasn't 'father of the year' but he meant a lot to Chuck and it was very difficult to pull Chuck back from the abyss and now...to take away someone else he cares about will completely destroy him. Nate has had so much drama going on with his dad that one more problem might send him over the edge and Dorota?... Dorota raised me, she has taken all my sorrows and given me a ray of happiness. Now that she is happy and in love, how can I ruin that? That's why I want no one to know. Yes I am proud and yes I don't want anyone to see me at my weakest but I also don't want those I love to be hurt. Therefore if they hate me, they won't feel like I have betrayed them when I pass on... they will be able to move on without the burden of Blair Waldorf slowing them down... and if I take the treatment, which I refuse to do, it will slow me down. I will be sick all the time and eventually someone will notice that something is wrong. This way I can easily hide my illness and make sure my promises are fulfilled."_ This was probably the first time Dan Humphrey had seen a selfless Blair Waldorf, so Dan was part of her plan to fulfil her promise to Serena and her overall plan was helping her fulfil the promises she made to her parents (this way she will make her father proud and not disappoint her mother) and her promise to Dorota about being a better person will be kept. Dan had counted these off on his finger tips and realised that her promises to Nate and Chuck were still unfulfilled so looking directly at Blair he posed his next question: _"What about Nate and Chuck? How are you going to distance yourself from them?"_ Blair had then rolled her eyes at Dan that anyone could loosely translate to mean 'Honestly Humphrey, don't you think I've already figured out a plan?'

"_Nate is fiercely loyal once he sees Serena and Chuck drift away from me, because of the horrible things I would have done, he would automatically follow suit... that's the only thing I feel bad about because in order for me to achieve my goal, I will have to break my promise to Nate."_

"_And Chuck? You know I can't stand him Blair, but you two have been through a lot together, you guys have some strange force-field effect on each other... physicists should study it..."_

"_The only way to distance myself from Chuck Bass would be to stop loving him, or at least give him the impression that I have stopped loving him."_

"_And how are you planning to do that? Relationships don't just fall out of the sky; it takes time to get to know someone"_

Clearing his throat, and thus reminding Dan and Blair that he was still indeed in the same room, Jared had broken his silence for the night _"She can use me, she already knows me, the world knows that we are friends plus a Dawson/ Waldorf union will be way more believable than Blair hooking up with some random guy and this way I can be close to Blair, as a doctor, without it being suspicious thus ensuring she is healthy enough to accomplish her goal."_

Dan had felt for the guy, volunteering your services to the girl you love was noble, but when said girl was using your services to help some other guy was just harsh. So he posed his next question.

"_So how exactly does this fulfil your promise with Chuck?, you being with a new guy will only hurt him..."_

This time Jared answered his question _"Dan, Chuck's the kind of guy who feels that he is above the rules that it's okay for him to be a man-whore because he knows that Blair will always be there to take him back. So by showing him that Blair has moved on, he will be forced to either change his self destructive habits or spiral further into the abyss"_

"_So what are you going to do if he doesn't change and spirals further into the abyss?"_ Dan knew he had them stymied because Chuck was a loose cannon, he could easily be influenced towards either outcome, but as usual Blair had a backup plan

"_I can handle Chuck... or at least I'm hoping Lily can"_

**A/N: ** For all those who have been waiting, a certain Bass will make an appearance in the next chapter, also loving the reviews and I am really glad that many people have taken to and are enjoying the ramblings of my hyperactive imagination. I do however wish to know your opinion of the character of Jared Dawson, (whose picture is now the profile picture for this story) as he is my first original character I need to know if my readers have taken to him.

Once again thank you for the reviews and for encouraging me to continue writing this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

Just to note, Blair has an aversion to Chemotherapy, she may be willing to opt for another treatment because: _"Blair Waldorf doesn't go down without a fight"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 5**

The corridors of Constance/St Judes were bustling with students and teachers alike. Even with the drama of the previous night all people could talk about was Blair running off on a secret dinner date with the much older (and incredibly handsome) Jared Dawson. No one dared to confront Blair about it though, even with the Gossip girl blast (which was accompanied by a picture of the couple being all smiles over their meal) as ammunition there was NO move to dethrone the reigning queen. Blair had played her cards right. She had steadily progressed from the current golden boy (Nate) to the untameable bad boy (Chuck) to finally settle for the 'ideal King' thus making them the Upper East Side's newest power couple. Ignoring the hateful stares and smiling warmly at the well wishers, Blair made her way to her first lesson of the day.

Two pairs of eyes followed the brunette into the halls of Constance, Dan Humphrey's worried eyes and Chuck Bass's enraged ones.

Chuck Bass always got what he wanted. He was a Bass after all and now with the death of his father he was now the richest teenager in New York even though his empire was under the command of Lily Vander Woodsen-Bass, he did what was expected of a notorious playboy and neglected his schoolwork to enjoy the company of the endless beauties that readily offered themselves to him, completely forgetting about the girl who gave him her love... but now... seeing her with some other guy sets his blood on fire. Chuck Bass wants Blair Waldorf, and Chuck Bass always gets what he wants. Chucks gaze lands on another girl walking the corridors of Constance, the golden goddess, Serena. From what Nate has told him, Chuck had deduced that a cold war has sprouted between S and B. A smirk grazes his face as he imagines Serena attempting to take the place of the reigning queen, Blair... his Blair. Spotting the smirk and marching angrily towards him, eager to wipe it off, Serena decides to teach her 'now stepbrother' a lesson.

"_Wipe that smirk off your face Bass"_

"_Come now sis, you know you love it..."_

"_You're disgusting Chuck... No wonder Blair left you for another guy"_

Not expecting such harshness from someone who, in his opinion, was no intellectual match for him. Chuck opened his mouth ready to retort when Serena cut him off.

"_I can't believe that slut asked him to move in with her! And she still remains Queen..."_

The rage Chuck was feeling towards Jared had instantly multiplied. The guy is living with Blair... his Blair, the Blair who told him that she will stand by him through anything, was now with someone else. This was unacceptable...Blair doesn't get to have everything after betraying him so grabbing Serena's arm, forcing her to come along, he headed into the corridors of Constance to hail the coming of Queen S.

Dan Humphrey was a patient guy, so when Blair Waldorf had told him that she had a plan; he waited for the plan to work. He was now aware of Blair's condition and its symptoms. He and Jared had worked out a system, Jared will monitor Blair while she is out of School and Dan will keep an eye on her while she is in school. So when he saw Chuck Bass grabbing hold of Serena and angrily making his way towards the girls' corridors, he decided to follow. Not out of curiosity, but out of a need to help his new friend Blair. In a state of panic, Dan texted Blair, alerting her of Chuck and Serena's arrival.

**Serena on her way to you with chuck- Dan**

Just as she finished reading the text, she felt a rapid pain in her abdomen, knowing the cause of it; she quickly made her way to the girls' bathroom only to find her way blocked by Serena Vander Woodsen and a very angry Chuck Bass.

"_How could you..." _he seethed _"you told me you would stand by me through anything...and you left me for him...for a guy that we both know will never satisfy you..."_

"_Poor Blair, didn't learn your lesson the first time huh?"_ of course Serena would waste no time in taunting me thought Blair waiting for her former best friend to continue while attempting to hid the fact that she was in immense pain, _" toying with two guys doesn't make you a Queen, it makes you a whore.."_

Once again, Serena had done exactly what Blair hoped she would do... a public takedown. Although she wasn't expecting Chuck to be Serena's support, it made Blair's task all the easier. Ignoring the shooting pain in her abdomen and putting on a mask of innocence (the look she proudly wore before tearing her opponents to shreds) Blair had decided to end this conversation quickly so she could go take her medication.

"_You would know all about being a slut, won't you Serena. Everyone in Manhattan knows of your dirty laundry thanks to Gossip Girl and now that you sided with the biggest man-whore in New York, let me give you some advice..."_ Turning to Chuck and making eye contact with him, Blair continued _"He will turn on you in a heartbeat, he will abandon you after he's used you to satisfy his own needs, he doesn't care about how you feel, because he is a monster, incapable of love and even after he hurts you, he will selfishly have the time of his life with anyone who tickles his fancy leaving you to hate yourself for ever helping him. Then when he's in trouble again, he will crawl back to you and the cycle continues... so cut your losses and get out while you can, I know I did" _Turning to walk away, Chuck grabbed hold of her, forcing her to face him,_ "Chuck you're hurting me..."_ twisting her arm in an attempt to wrench it free from him Blair noticed the anger in his eyes, the anger that masked the hurt he was feeling. Realising that their little conversation had attracted spectators, being majority of the student body, she continued _"the truth hurts, doesn't it Bass and such behaviour is expected of you..."_ finally freeing her herself from him, the pain in her abdomen that was becoming unbearable was now accompanied by a dull pain on her forearms and shoulders (from when Chuck grabbed her), looking at Serena and Chuck she decided to end this scene currently playing out in the in front of the entire school so taking a deep breath, she continued

"_Both of you can't face the fact that I don't care about you anymore. After what both of you put me through, the only thing I regret is that I didn't end our relationships sooner. Chuck you feel I've wronged you right? Well guess what... now you know how it feels to get hurt by someone you care about and Serena... being Queen is not exactly your forte and if you want to be Queen you have to destroy me and destroying me is a waste of your time because Blair Waldorf doest go down easily, so let me save you some time..."_ Turning to the crowd that gathered to watch the spectacle unfold, _"I decline my position as Queen and in my place I present to you Serena Vander Woodsen, now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to..." _

Breaking out of the crowd that surrounded them and leaving behind a very angry Chuck and a triumphant Serena, Blair made her way pass the Bathroom and through the school building until she reached the front gates.

Dan Humphrey had watched the entire exchange between Serena, Blair and Chuck. He noticed the pain Blair was in and immediately knew what caused it. When Chuck grabbed hold of her, Dan's heart-rate sped up, feeling suddenly protective of Blair he was certain that if Chuck hurt Blair, he would beat the crap out of him...his reputation and love for Serena be dammed. Blair was his friend and she didn't deserve this. Just as Blair freed herself from Chuck's death grip Dan noticed the bruises forming on her arms and his anger towards Chuck only increased the only thing holding him back from hurting Chuck was Blair's words ringing in his head _"__no one will ever know that we are working together"_ if he rushed to Blair's aid now, Blair's plan would be ruined so he decided to stay put. After watching Blair throughout the entire exchange and being totally surprised (as was the rest of the school) that Blair had stepped down from being Queen, he rushed after Blair his actions going completely unnoticed by everyone else who was too busy taking in and gossiping about the events that had just unfolded. With the teachers being stuck in meetings all day and no curriculum being taught, Dan knew that Blair was heading home. Chuck and Serena, two people who knew of Blair's history with bulimia hadn't noticed their friend's appearance and Dan felt like hurting them for turning their backs on a friend, but then he remembered that this was exactly what Blair wanted. So he ran outside to catch her before she left. He saw her hunched over by the gates. Even with the cold temperature surrounding New York Blair Waldorf looked abnormally pale and extremely under weight, so he ran towards her, catching her before she fell to the ground. Panic rising with in him , he picked her up ,bridal style, and hailed the first cab he saw _"Lennox Hill hospital, HURRY"_, Blair was in pain throughout the entire ride and Dan was doing everything in his power to remain calm, for Blair's sake. He called Jared and told him to meet them at the hospital and thereafter texted his sister and lied to her that he was going home. He reached over to Blair and was startled by the warmth of her skin, she was running a high fever and Dan knew this was not good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 6**

Jared Dawson rushed through the corridors of Lennox Hill hospital, praying that the love of his life was okay... after the frantic call from Dan; he had left everything and rushed to the hospital. He saw Dan coming out of Blair's room and made his way over to him.

"_What happened?"_

"_She fell ill suddenly... I didn't know what to do so I brought her here..."_

"_Thanks Dan... How is she?"_ he feared the worst, he knew that her disease was rapidly progressing and was hoping that it wasn't her time to go

"_Dr. Whitefield is with her now, they have her on fluids and have given her something for the pain, he said that she will be fine and can be sent home in the afternoon, he's now trying to convince her to take the chemo..."_

Dan was cut off by the appearance of Dr. Whitefield, an elderly man who in Dan Humphrey's opinion resembled Clint Eastwood. The man had been practicing for over forty five years and was clearly retiring soon; approaching the two young men sitting outside Dr. Whitefield knew that he might have the solution to both their problems.

"_She is stable now" _he began_ "I suggest we keep her under observation for the night, if you would both join me in my office, there is something I wish to discuss with you"_

Following Dr. Whitefield into his office seemed like an endless journey for both Dan and Jared, the man's expression did not convey whether he was about to convey good or bad news thus increasing the agitation of both Blair's friends. Once inside the private office of Dr. Whitefield, the elderly doctor sat behind his desk and gestured for the two gentlemen to have a seat.

"_I am aware of our little situation, although you are not relatives of Ms. Waldorf she has added both of you to her emergency contact list and has given both of you full disclosure to her medical files. So cutting to the chase... Ms. Waldorf's condition is exceptionally rare; I have reviewed her file and am aware of her aversion to chemotherapy, I do however suggest a bone marrow transplant and have already discussed the matter with Ms. Waldorf. She has agreed to undergo the procedure for a transplant but the issue is time. We need to find a match for Ms. Waldorf as soon as possible. So I suggest we contact family members and bring them in for testing..." _

Dan and Jared exchanged a knowing look. After conveying their thanks to the doctor both headed towards Blair's room. Upon entering they had seen the former Queen B sitting upright and getting ready to leave.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Jared exclaimed while rushing over to stop her.

"_I have already signed the discharge papers, so no use waiting around here... I need to get home, Dorota's waiting for me"_

Knowing that Blair had already made up her mind and there's no changing it, Jared relented and began helping her. Blair had turned to Dan and smiled

"_Thanks Humphrey, the nurses told me about what happened."_

"_No problem Waldorf, I'm sure you would have done the same for me"_

"_Did anyone see us together? Because if that happens then our entire plan is in jeopardy..."_

"_No one saw anything, everyone was too busy gossiping about your conversation with Serena and Chuck"_ Dan moved to help Blair off the hospital bed and was grateful to notice that she was out of that dreadful hospital gown and was wearing the same clothes she had worn in the morning.

"_Dan, Jared and I are going home, I would invite you over to join us but that will raise unnecessary questions. Can we video chat later?"_

"_Sure, I'm going to stop by Serena's and the library so I have an excuse as to why I'm going home soo late"_

"_I completely lost track of time...What time is it?"_

"_Well I brought you in at around 10:00 am and its 21:00 pm now, you've been out for about eleven hours,"_

"_Oh my... well thanks again Humphrey."_

"_Don't mention it Waldorf... try not to scare me like that again" _

Laughing it off, Dan had faintly heard Blair say _"no promises there" _before he left the hospital room.

After making a mandatory stop at the Vander Woodsen penthouse to see Serena and congratulate her on her new position, Dan had made his way over to the library to pick up any random book that will aid in his explanation to his family where he had been for so long,

He couldn't possibly tell his dad or his sister that he spent the entire day waiting for Blair Waldorf to regain consciousness at Lennox Hill hospital, so he settled for "I was at the Library and forgot about the time." Once home, Dan had given his excuse, eaten his dinner made small talk with his family then rushed to his room to begin his video chat with Blair and Jared. Jenny had gone out for the evening to some party (apparently Hazel and Penelope wanted to throw Serena a 'Welcome to the Throne' bash and it was mandatory for all in the Kingdom to attend. Through the grapevine Dan had heard that the only non attendees apart from himself and Blair were Kati and Is because they were too loyal to Blair to do otherwise). So with Jenny gone, Dan knew it was safe to chat without being overheard so after logging in he began the conversation.

_Dan: "Blair how are you feeling?"_

_Blair: "Better thanks, Jared and I were discussing the pros and cons of a bone marrow transplant; I think I'm willing to try it."_

_Dan: "That's great Blair, so what are the odds?"_

_Blair: "The odds of finding a donor match are pretty slim, and Dr Whitefield is concerned that my body might not accept any matches found, even if they are found in time..."_

_Dan: "What about family members? Are you going to try asking them?"_

_Jared: "Blair's contacted her parents; they are flying to the States in three days, we will talk to them then and tell them everything..."_

_Dan: "What are the chances of survival after surgery?"  
Jared: "60-40"_

_Dan: "In favour of survival right?"_

Dan stares at Jared's sombre expression for a few minutes and then it dawns on him that the odds are not in Blair's favour and even though he knows that there are two people watching him he can't control the tears that fall.

_Blair: "Dan, it's going to be alright, even though it's extremely unlikely that my parents will be donors they will be here so I can discuss my will with them if anything should go wrong, besides the longer they take to find a donor, the more time I have to see my plan come to fruition. I can live off pain killers, antibiotics and health supplements for now until a match is found but we have to face the fact that I'm dying... soon"_

The clattering of a tray outside Blair's door informs Dan, Jared and Blair that they now have another person who knows of their secret. Blair rushes outside to find the Waldorf private elevator closing. Knowing just who it was, Blair grabbed her coat, left a note for Jared and headed outside to confront the eavesdropper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 7**

Blair had followed her all the way to the duck pond of Central Park, Blair spotted her sitting on a bench, silently staring at the pond. Blair walked over to her and knelt in front of her (not caring about whether her expensive garment will be ruined). Wiping the tears from the woman's face Blair tilted the woman's head up to look at her. It was safe to say... Dorota was devastated.

Blair tried to give the woman who raised her, a reassuring smile, but the scowl on Dorota's face told her that it was not going to work. Dorota maintained eye contact with Blair and asked her:

"_How long have you known?"_

"_A month now..."_

"_What's the diagnosis?"_

"_Leukaemia, advanced stage..."_

"_How long do you have?"_

"_A year, two at most..."_

"_What about treatment?"_

"_Refused Chemo... on the waiting list for a Bone Marrow transplant..."_

"_What are your chances?"_

"_60-40... it's not good"_

Throughout the entire exchange Blair remained kneeling in front of Dorota while Dorota remained expressionless. Obviously coming to terms with the fact that her beloved employer was dying, Blair's phone chimed as she received a text from Dan.

**Is everything OK? Who was it?- Dan**

Blair quickly replied: **Everything's fine, Dorota knows. BTW why aren't u at P's party, if you want to be Serena's BF you need to be her arm candy... go have fun. I can handle this** .

Dorota had seen Blair texting someone and decided to speak once more

"_Who else knows?"_

"_My doctor, Dr Whitefield, Jared and Dan Humphrey..."_

At the mention of Dan Humphrey, Dorota immediately launched into a rant in polish and using her limited understanding of polish Blair could identify snippets of what her loyal maid was saying. Some translations included:_ "Lonely Boy found out before me!" _and _"Brooklyn boy with bad hair"_

Blair decided to stop Dorota mid rant.

"_The only reason Dan Humphrey found out before you was because he was eavesdropping on my conversations and as for Jared, he was the on call doctor who discovered the disease in the first place"_

Dorota knew and liked Jared Dawson; he was very handsome and was crazy about Blair, only Blair couldn't see at her employer kneeling in front of her, Dorota had begun remembering the first time she had brought Blair to Central Park.

*_Flash Back- 12 years ago*_

_Tiny Blair Waldorf had been disappointed once more, her mother was too busy schmoozing clients and her father was away on business. Her tremendous talent and passion for the piano had caused her to be known as a Child prodigy; after all no six year old could play the classical compositions of Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven and Bach (to name a few) with such ease. Blair had her first recital marked on a calendar and told her parents, she went as far as reminding both her parent's assistants' of the big day and even requested they fit in her recital into her parents' busy schedule but despite her efforts neither parent showed up to watch their talented daughter being appreciated by the finest the music world had to offer. That night, Blair's entourage consisted of her Polish maid Dorota and her friend, the 14 year old Jared Dawson. Whilst on stage Blair had noticed her parent's absence but didn't let that stop her from giving the performance of the evening. When the event was over, Blair and Dorota headed home after saying goodbye to Jared. From that evening on, Blair had never played again. The following morning, knowing Blair was upset, Jared had told Dorota to meet him at Central Park and to bring Blair with her for a surprise. When the Polish maid and the brunette toddler had arrived, they found the older boy carrying a loaf of bread and beckoning them towards the duck pond. After much hesitation (and a lot of convincing) Jared had managed to get Blair to partake in the ritual of 'feeding the ducks' as Dorota watched from the sidelines, happy that her charge was smiling and laughing again after the disappointment of the previous night._

*_End Flash Back*_

Ever since that day, Blair had come to Central Park in search of solace or as a 'pick me up' from a truly disappointing day. Jared Dawson had loved Blair for many years and could never see her sad or in any pain. Dorota had known from the boy's actions 12 years ago that he desired only Blair and Dorota had hoped that Blair would one day reciprocate his feelings, but now, knowing that Blair was going to die her heart broke for the two. Dorota had gotten to her feet, Blair had gotten up minutes before (Central Park's walkways did not go well with Dior's latest collection), and without any warning pulled Blair into a bear hug and immediately broke down in the tiny brunette's arms. Whilst crying on Blair's shoulder Dorota began counting the people who knew Blair Waldorf was fighting with death.

Dorota had known that Blair's parents (along with their significant others) were coming to New York so they will find out about Blair's condition soon. Suddenly realising, Dorota pulled away from Blair and looked at her, torn between being devastated and startled and began to speak

"_Miss Serena does she..."_

Blair shook her head, clear indicating that Serena didn't

"_Mister Nate does he..."_

Blair had shook her head once more, conveying the same response

"_Mister Chuck does he..."_

Blair didn't have to shake her head, the look on her face conveyed to Dorota that Blair's friends, the other 3 members of the NJBC had no idea that one of their own was locked in a battle to survive. Before Dorota could argue with Blair's reasoning, Blair spoke up

"_There's a big possibility that I may not be walking away from this, I don't want them to pity me. I want them to learn how to live and take care of themselves without me. If they hate me they will be forced to learn how to handle things without me which might end up being practice for later on in their lives. I'm going to help them along the way, while I'm still around, as long as I'm alive I will never let them be harmed. You have to promise me that you will keep this secret."_

Nodding in agreement Dorota's eyes were brimming with tears, she had never been prouder of Blair Waldorf. She had known that her young charge was a good person, she had witnessed flickers of Blair's humanity many times in her years of service to the Waldorf family but now, she was witnessing a whole new person.

Tearing her eyes away from Dorota, Blair had texted Jared and Dan

**Dorota knows, she's going to help us- B**

Jared looked down at his phone, Dorota knowing was a good thing, at least Dorota could help them when Blair was sick or when Blair's friends arrived unannounced. He was relieved that the polish woman knew, she was one of the only people who could get through to the very stubborn Blair Waldorf. Putting his phone away, he began preparing the medications

Blair would have to take when she got back.

Dan Humphrey breathed a premature sigh of relief. He was currently at Serena's victory party observing Blair's 'friends'. Chuck was nursing a drink in the corner while looking at the GG blast about Jared and Blair, Serena was partying away on the dance floor and Nate was sitting beside him, smoking a joint. Dan looked at Nate and wondered if the golden boy was really as clueless as everyone said he was. He decided to test his theory by testing Nate's friendship with Blair.

"_So Serena's Queen now... this should be interesting"_

"_If Blair didn't give the title to Serena I wouldn't have believed it...Blair's a control freak with a superiority complex, I still can't believe what she did to Chuck..."_

Intrigued to hear what garbage Chuck had filled Nate's mind with, Dan motioned for Nate to elaborate

"_She loved him and then discarded him when someone new came along, If she really loved him, like she's been claiming, she would have waited... but no, she didn't hesitate to jump into bed with another guy..."_

Dan had begun balling his fists, trying to restrain himself from punching Nate in the face (for his misguided opinion of Blair) and then punching Chuck for slandering the only woman who could ever love him. Dan really wanted to tell Nate how hypocritical Chuck had sounded and the problems with his opinion of Blair but then Dan realised that history had repeated itself because last year Blair had left Nate for Chuck because Nate was being inattentive and no one could plausibly assume that she had left Chuck for Jared under the same reasons. It was then that Dan decided that both Nate and Chuck didn't deserve Blair so he was going to help Jared get his Girl, even if it may be for a short while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

Like I've said to some of my reviewers: As a diehard chair fan myself I can't stress the fact that no matter what direction I decide to take with my story; Chuck will be the love of Blair's life and whatever decisions Blair will make no matter how unfair it is to her relationship with Chuck (or even Serena for that matter) she is doing it for their own good.

Chuck and Blair have an epic love; this is just my spin on it and as Blair Waldorf says:

'People don't write sonnets about being compatible. Or novels about shared life goals and stimulating conversation. The great loves are the crazy ones. L'amour fou.'

So since their love is epic, I can't do justice to their tale without adding a little drama. Thank you once again for reading, reviewing and enjoying my story; I hope the ramblings of my hyperactive imagination continue to meet your expectations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 8**

The next week had brought with it family and unity with Blair finally telling her parents about her disease. Roman had wept for days, Cyrus had offered his support and comforted Blair, Harold Waldorf had cried and gave all his support to his daughter but Eleanor had displayed no reaction to the news, it was only later confirmed by Cyrus that Eleanor had a private breakdown. All of Blair's parents (even Eleanor who had agreed after much persuasion) had accepted Blair's decision to refuse Chemo in favour of the Bone Marrow transplant. Jared had enjoyed the Waldorf's company throughout their stay and Harold Waldorf noticed the closeness between Jared and his daughter. Dorota had informed him that Blair wasn't involved with anyone and Harold had known about Jared's feelings towards his daughter for a while. He just hoped the boy will get the happy ending he deserved. When the Waldorf's questioned the absence of Serena, Chuck and Nate Dorota had explained that the four friends had a fall out. What surprised everyone were the continuous appearances of Dan Humphrey and Blair's enjoyment of his company, the two had become fast friends but had to keep their friendship a secret for the benefit of Blair's plan.

There also came a plan to move Dan and Serena's relationship forward. Serena was trying to help Chuck fill the Blair sized hole in his heart so Blair suggested that Dan help Serena as an excuse to get close to her. After initial refusal and belittling Blair's idea, Dan had finally agreed to help Serena and that's how he found himself sitting besides Serena on the Met Steps looking over potential girl friends for Chuck. Serena had rejected each of them because she had known that neither of the girls in the pile would make Blair jealous.

Spring had brought with it the writing up of Blair's will (a precaution that Cyrus had suggested in case anything went wrong) and the arrival of Raina Thorpe. The heiress to the multimillion dollar company Thorpe Enterprises was leaving Chicago for New York to attend Columbia University. Blair had decided that Raina would be a perfect companion for Chuck because of their similar upbringings. Both had distant fathers, were left motherless during their early childhood and both had grown up ad lived in hotels. The Thorpes were initially from New York but moved after Raina's mother had walked out on them. Then Russell Thorpe had decided to pack up and leave with his little girl and take them far away from the haunting memories of his wife and homeschooled her to protect her from the cruel outside world. It was just an added bonus that Raina had spent the New York portion of her childhood hanging out with the NJBC and had subsequently spent many summers with them in the Hamptons and during these many visits she developed an immunity to Chuck's smarminess. Blair had told Dan to play match maker (Chuck would never agree to date Raina if he knew that Blair had suggested her) so while going through the motions of a regular school day Dan's mind had wondered to the day Blair announced that Raina Thorpe was her choice of girl for Chuck

_*Flashback* Dan and Blair were seated in the Waldorf dining room having Brunch during one of Dan's many visits_

_Dan: Raina Thorpe's an interesting choice, Why her?_

_Blair: Well she had a similar upbringing to Chuck, mother left... distant father grew up in a hotel plus she just got out of a nasty Break up... she's the female version of Chuck without all the whoring around and liver damage_

_Dan: But how does that help with your big plan?_

_Blair: Seriously Humphrey... two strangers, same situation, they become friends then problem solved... Simple. Honestly Humphrey I can't be expected to think of everything!_

_*End Flashback*_

While walking the halls of St. Judes, Dan had spotted Chuck and Nate engaged in conversation and made his way up to them catching part of their conversation

"_Dude it's been weeks, I can't believe you're not over her yet"_

"_Nate it's not that simple, she left me for another guy...No one leaves Chuck Bass"_

Dan had decided that now would be the perfect time to enter the conversation

"_Then don't get mad, get even. If she left you and is flaunting her relationship with a new guy, you do the same... just find some new, hot girl and make her jealous"_

"_I hate to admit it Humphrey, but you do have a point so do you have anyone in mind?"_

"_Why? Can't Chuck Bass get a girl himself?"_

"_I can, just not a girl that will make Blair jealous"_

"_What about Penelope?" _Nate suggested

"_Too whiney, don't mention Hazel, Kati and Is either... Blair would never believe that I'm going out with them she'll know I'm just using them to make her jealous" _

Dan had known Penelope and Hazel would jump at the opportunity to date Chuck Bass and he had also known that Kati and Is would never betray Blair. After seeing them maintain their friendship with Blair after Blair had stepped down as Queen, Dan had known that they were decent people. He had once over heard Blair telling them to keep an eye out for his sister (Little J) and although they had found this strange, they agreed to help keep Jenny out of Hazel and Penelope's schemes. So to save Chuck from the insanity of Penelope and Hazel and to prevent Kati and Is from losing Blair's trust, Dan had suggested Blair's choice of girl for Chuck.

"_What about Raina Thorpe?"_

Lilly Bass had been running Bass industries since the Death of its founder and her Husband Bart Bass. She wasn't the best mother on the Upper East Side but was at times close with her daughter so she knew all about the fallout between Blair and Serena so to say she was surprised by Blair's sudden request to meet her was an understatement. After telling her secretary to clear her schedule, she beckoned Blair inside. Blair was still in her school uniform but carried no bag, just a folder. Lily motioned for her to take a seat an offer declined by Blair who looked at Lily and began speaking

"_I'm sure you are curious as to why I wanted to meet you today and I know that you are a busy woman so this won't take long"_

"_Nonsense Blair, I'll always have time for you, you are like a second daughter to me, and I can make time for any friend of Serena's"_

"_Well, Serena and I aren't exactly friends anymore..."_

"_I know, but no matter how much you two fight and whatever misunderstandings you have, you girls come back stronger than ever ready to destroy the one who created the misunderstandings between you two..."_

"_Well this time's different and before I continue I need your confirmation that this discussion will never leave this cabin"_

Knowing that Blair was one for dramatics, Lily had agreed to Blair's terms. Taking a deep breath, Blair had just decided to say it

"_I orchestrated the misunderstanding between Serena and me"_

Lily was startled by the girl's revelation, but was curious to know more. Blair had sabotaged and schemed against Serena before but it was for things like getting the part in a play, getting into Yale or getting Serena to stay away from Nate or Eleanor. Lily knew that Blair would never purposely sabotage her friendship with Serena.

"_Why?"_

"_I am Dying"_

After hearing the brunette's words had stood up and hugged the girl. She wept for the girl who was like a daughter to her, hoping that this was just some horrible prank and that Blair was fine

"_I have been diagnosed with advanced stage Leukaemia, it doesn't look good..."_

Between sobs Lily had asked Blair

"_Blair, what do you need me to do, say the word and it's yours"_

"_Lily I need you to do a couple of things for me..."_

"_Sure anything..."_

"_Firstly my parents had to go back to France to tie up some business affairs, after hearing about my illness they wish to move back to the States, even though I am eighteen my parents still think it best if someone, preferably a parent, could be there to make sure I'm ok"_

"_Do you even have to ask? What else can I do for you?"_

"_Alright, you will need to sign these documents confirming you as one of my emergency contacts and the executor of my estate should something go wrong"_ Blair had then withdrawn a few documents from her folder and handed them to Lily to sign.

"_Lily you can't tell Serena, Nate or Chuck about my illness" _

Lily had just finish sign Blair's papers and proceeded to question this which lead to Blair explaining her motivations behind her apprehension to telling Serena, Nate and Chuck. Lily couldn't believe that Blair had cared for her friends that much. Blair had then informed Lily of her plan to help Serena and Chuck. Lily had approved of Dan Humphrey for her daughter and Raina Thorpe for her step son Charles. Looking at Blair, Lily had wished someone had cared about her as much as Blair cared about Serena and Chuck as no one would willingly destroy themselves to build up the ones they care about.

"_Blair all that is fine, I agree to all your terms, but how am I going to help you with your plan?"_

"_I need you to make sure Chuck doesn't fall off the wagon again, we don't need a rehash of what happened after Bart's death"_

"_Blair he cares about you, they all do...I know what you are doing is very noble and for their own good, but why not just tell them?"  
"If they know that I'm dying Lily, they will shatter, Chuck will revert to the man we all met when Bart died, Serena will turn to drugs and alcohol for comfort and Nate will bottle his emotions up until it kills him... I don't want that to happen, so I rather they hate me than let them go through that" _

"_And what about Jared? He cares for you to, how are you going to make sure he copes with your death?"_

"_I made a promise to Jared a long time ago I think it's about time I fulfil it"_

Jared Dawson was handsome, charming and exceptionally wealthy. He was desired by many but he desired only one... so after politely turning down the third young lady who asked him out, he silently sipped his coffee waiting for Dan Humphrey to make his appearance.

Dan had rushed in several minutes later, still clad in his school uniform. Jared had beckoned him over and signalled the waitress for another coffee.

"_I see punctuality isn't your strong suit Humphrey"_

"_Sorry, Serena needed me to..."_

"_Say no more, I fully understand putting your life on hold for the one you love"_

"_Blair?"_

"_Yup, since I was a kid, I tried to forget her and move on... but you don't just forget your first love"_

"_I know the feeling"_

"_I wanted to punch Nate Archibald when Blair told me she liked him"_ Dan stifled a laugh when he heard this. Jared was traditionally a non violent person but Dan knew the man would destroy anyone who hurts Blair.

"_So why don't you fight for her...Tell her how you feel"_

"_Even if I do, she will never pursue it because of her cancer,"_

"_There's a chance she might live and you two could be happy"_

"_There's a chance she might die and leave me alone forever, so why go through all that just for a few moments of happiness, besides she loves Chuck"_

Dan's heart sank at the morose tone of his companion, so he decided to let him have his few moments of happiness.

**A/N: ** Firstly I am now a licensed driver (Watch out World!), and since Campus starts on Monday I'm not exactly sure how often I will be able to update. I am in no way abandoning this story but I feel that I have to let you guys know that updates may be slow from time to time. Once again thanks for reading- Arabflower


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

**A/N 2:** For any of you who wish to have a better idea of how I imagine the Dawson mansion to look like, Just picture the Grayson Mansion from 'Revenge" and for those of you who do not watch Revenge, here is a link that you can view to get a better understanding of the look of the Mansion.

_/2012/10/29/revenge-behind-the-scenes-at-grayson-manor/_

**A/N 3: **Thanks for being patient with me, I have no Idea when I'm going to update the story again so here's Chapter 9 to tide you guys over... I promise to update when I get the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 9**

_*Flash Back 9 years ago, The Hamptons*_

_The Dawson Mansion had boasted and old worldly charm, by merely looking at it one knew that powerful people (royalty even) had resided there. It boasted: a grand Foyer, a Hollywood-esque Stair case, a pool house, French doors, wainscoting (a type of panelling), transom windows and a marvellous balcony that had a spectacular view of the Ocean. The property was a place of refuge for its residents with an 8 hectare garden surrounding the property it was very difficult not to feel cut off from the rest of the world but today the secluded paradise was invaded with mourners, the entire upper crust society of NYC had come to pay their respects to one of their own, today was the funeral of the Matriarch of the Dawson family, Hanna Victoria Dawson._

_Jared Dawson was closest to his grandmother. She had taken an interest in her only grandson by encouraging him at every step of his life and giving him the freedom and opportunity to pursue his dreams. She had known that he pined for Blair Waldorf, the 9 year old daughter of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf, and had whole heartedly approved of her grandson's choice as she knew the girl would make a wonderful addition to the Dawson family._

_On her death bed his grandmother, Hanna Victoria Dawson, had summoned Jared into her chambers to extend some worldly advice to her beloved grandson,_

"_My dear, there are many beautiful places that this world has to offer and I hope that you will be fortunate enough to see them all. In my travels there are three places which have stood out and which I hold very dear. The first is Rome, with its rich history and old worldly charm, the second is Istanbul with its kaleidoscope of cultures and finally Kashmir, a heaven on earth, whose beauty lies in its simplicity. My child, these three places you must visit but there is one thing you must promise me"_

"_Anything grandma..."_

"_Rome and Istanbul can be solitary trips, but Kashmir is more beautiful with your beloved beside you, the magic of Kashmir must be seen with a loved one for it to be fully appreciated. Promise me that you will see these 3 places but you must see Kashmir with the woman you love"_

"_I promise..."_

_Hanna Dawson died in her sleep the following morning, leaving behind a legacy of success and a family immersed in power. Seventeen year old Jared Dawson had removed himself from the bustling of the mansion and made his way to the beach. He could not hug another person or accept anymore condolences. All he could do was think about the promise he made to his grandmother. Whilst lost in his thoughts and taking in the calmness of the ocean, his heart rate had slightly increased, a clear indication that his beloved was near. Sure enough he turned around and locked eyes with a nine year old Blair Waldorf, who came in search of him to ensure he was alright. The two friends sat on the beach in silence for hours, the day had passed and the sun was bidding the world adieu when Jared had finally broken the silence_

"_I made a promise to my grandmother before she passed..."_

"_What did you promise her?"_

"_I promised her that I would travel to three places..."_

"_and they are..."_

"_Rome, Istanbul and Kashmir..."_

"_Kashmir? Why Kashmir?"_

"_My grandmother said it is heaven on earth. I believe it's the place where my grandparents had gone on their honeymoon"_

"_So you promised you'd see these three places?"  
"Yes and that I would see Kashmir with the person I love" and with that his eyes became downcast and he had become despondent_

"_That's great! So what's the problem?"_

"_What if the person I love doesn't love me back?"_

"_Then I promise I will go with you..."_

_With that Blair Waldorf had no idea just how happy she had made Jared Dawson and how her offer will one day lead to the promise Jared had made to his grandmother being fulfilled_

_*End Flash Back*_

Blair Waldorf had thought about that promise she had made, smiled to herself and got off the phone with her travel agent.

Dan Humphrey was very confused; he had somehow managed to convince his girlfriend, Serena Vander Woodsen the new Queen of Constance School for girls, that Chuck Bass dating Raina Thorpe was a brilliant idea and had now found himself with said girlfriend waiting for Raina in the Vander Woodsen penthouse. Raina's activities were being tracked on Gossip Girl and just this morning the gossip queen had sent out a blast, alerting the world about Raina's little visit. The blast read such:

**Seems like Queen S is in the market for a new BFF in Raina Thorpe... Poor B. Abandonment must be harsh.**

He had never met Raina Thorpe but Blair had given him enough information on her to know what to expect. According to Blair she was a dusky beauty who could give even Serena a run for her money, Blair enjoyed Raina's company and looked forward to her annual visits. Raina was intelligent, quick witted and fiercely loyal. Blair could count Raina as one of her closest and loyal friends.

When Raina had arrived in the Vander Woodsen penthouse, Serena had been all smiles, playing the gracious hostess and generally being very un-Serena like that it made Dan want to gag. It was not lost on anyone that Serena had become a lesser version of the old Blair Waldorf just so she could cement her position as Queen. To Dan, Raina was everything Blair had described her to be and therefore couldn't wait to get to know her.

After exchanging the mandatory pleasantries and introducing Dan, it was time to get down to business.

It may have been years since Raina Thorpe had last seen Serena Vander Woodsen but she could definitely say that the girl hadn't change. She was still the same pretentious, devil-may-care, get-everything-that-I-want-no-matter-who-I-hurt person that she was when they were children. It baffled Raina how Blair could be such good friends with someone like Serena and had always questioned her to which Blair replied _'Serena's a good person. She is fiercely loyal and a wonderful confidante. You're exceptionally lucky if you have Serena in your corner"_. Serena had the simple belief that if she called, Raina wouldn't hesitate to be by her side. She couldn't be furtherfrom the truth. If Raina Thorpe agreed to be near Serena Vander Woodsen it was because Serena was close friends with Blair Waldorf. Like Serena, Raina had also cried on Blair's shoulders when her family split up and like with Serena, Blair would defend and help her friend to the death but unlike Serena, Raina would never misjudge or abandon Blair, no matter how angry she may be. Like everyone from the Upper East Side, Raina was a subscriber to Gossip Girl so she knew all about Blair and Jared and the feud that put Serena, Nate and Chuck against Blair but unlike Chuck, Nate and Serena she could smell a Blair Waldorf set-up from a mile away as one tiny thing had escaped all of their notice (or they were too angry to see beyond their hatred), it was all to convenient.

Questions like _why?, What Happened? How Could they?_ Were yet to be answered by Blair so now Raina had to play the role that she assumed Blair had envisioned for her. After breaking from the hug Serena had given her, and taking a seat on one of the many couches that adorned the Vander Woodsen penthouse, she gave a polite smile to Dan Humphrey (_he's exactly the way Blair had described him during the summer_-she thought) and decided to initiate conversation

"_So Serena I hear congratulations are in order, the reign of Queen S has begun at Constance I am happy for you but it seems that everything just falls in your lap"_ Raina said, hoping her sarcasm was not lost on her audience.

Serena was a little taken aback by this, she had expected Raina to be friendly, like she was when they were children but Serena failed to notice Raina's obvious loyalty to her former best friend. Without waiting for Serena to speak, Raina continued

"_I thought Blair would never __**give up**__ her crown..."_ and with that Dan Humphrey's ears perked up. Raina's choices of words were not lost on Dan who, being a lover of literature, realised Raina's ulterior meaning. It was true, Blair had not lost her crown to Serena, Blair had **given **her crown to Serena and with that he knew that Raina knew something was up with Blair.

"_So Serena, word on the street is that you have found some new arm candy while Chuck and Nate remain unattached... so what's the scoop?_

"_Raina, I think it's time you cement your place in New York and you need a powerful man by your side. May I suggest my stepbrother Chuck Bass as the man to help you in your transition to NYC?"_

The very limited amount of restraint that Serena had showed when presenting the idea of being Chuck's girlfriend to Raina had clearly told Dan that Serena, like majority of the Upper East side, was unaware that Raina was a good friend of Blair Waldorf and if Raina was angry at Serena for even mentioning dating Chuck (Blair Waldorf's ex) she didn't show it.

"_Really Serena!"_ Raina had feigned enthusiasm_ "You would do that for me?" _

"_Of course, what are friends for? I'll set the wheels in motion at Graduation, so which college are you attending?"_

"_I'm off to Columbia in the fall. You?"_

"_I got into Yale by personal invitation of the Dean"_

"_I'm so happy for you"_ turning to Dan, Raina had asked _"So Dan what College are you off to?"  
_Dan opened his mouth to reply but Serena had beaten him to it

"_Dan and his friend Vanessa are off to NYU. I know it's not Ivy but it has a wonderful literary programme and it's a beautiful campus the only problem with it is that Blair will be there to..."_

Serena had wrinkled her nose in disgust at Blair's name, a fact Raina had chosen to ignore while she manipulated Serena for information

"_So the former Queen's schooling in NYU... __**You better keep an eye on her Humphrey**__ in case she's planning something."_

Once again the hidden meaning wasn't lost on Dan and he nodded his head to show Raina that he had received the message loud and clear.

Blair read gossip girl's blast and knew that Raina was meeting Serena, just as she planned. Raina had known something was wrong with Blair but Blair hadn't exactly gotten down to telling her what it was. 'Hey I have advanced stage leukaemia' isn't something you just blurt out during a video chat or randomly type in an email. So Blair wanted to text Dan, just to tell him not to say anything but later realised that Dan would be smart enough to know that if Blair had wanted Raina to know she would have told him when she was discussing Raina with him. Jared would be home soon and that thought had both excited and scared Blair. It excited her because Jared had been wonderful in the past few weeks and it scared her because if she developed feelings for him now, she would be leading him on because either way he wouldn't get her. If she died he would be heartbroken and if she lived she would still always love Chuck. Stressing out about the whole Jared/Chuck situation, she decided to get a drink. Walking over to the Waldorf's fully stocked liquor cabinet, Blair remembered that Red Wine was an alcoholic beverage that was doctor approved because it attacks the cancer. So pulling out a bottle of the finest Merlot, a crystal glass and a bottle opener, Blair had decided to drink her troubles away.

Jared Dawson had walked to an almost empty Waldorf penthouse, Dorota was on a date with Vanya and Blair was probably watching Breakfast at Tiffany's for the umpteenth time, He certainly wasn't prepared for a drunk and self loathing Blair Waldorf. So imagine his surprise when he had found Blair, sitting at the base of the Waldorf's grand staircase with just a wine bottle (the glass being abandoned a while back) crying. Immediately rushing to her and cradling her in his arms Jared knew that something must have happened to cause her such distress

"_I'm a horrible person Jared..." _she slurred

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am... If I was a better person someone would have noticed that something was wrong, Nate, Serena and Chuck would have figured it out that I'm dying, they should know that something is wrong...shouldn't they. They notice everything else about everyone else but why can't they notice when I'm need them until it's too late?"_

"_Blair, you're a wonderful person. You are beautiful, caring, kind and above everything else loyal. You are trying to build a life for your friends while your own life is leaving you, I don't know of many people who would do that for their friends..."_

"_But what about you? I'm leading you on..."_

"_What?" _Jared had feigned his surprise_ "What are you talking about?"_

"_Well... ever since we were kids everyone: Dorota, my dad, Serena, Raina even your Grandma Hanna dropped hints that you have feelings for me, and tonight I realised that I may have feelings for you too but I'm dying so I will break your heart."_

"_Blair... you're too drunk to be having this conversation, let's get you cleaned up"_

Chuck Bass had just removed himself from a meaningless threesome with a few random hookers. He was hurting because Blair had moved on without him and when Chuck Bass hurts, he turned to two things: Alcohol and meaningless sex with strangers. Blair's words, from the last time she spoke to him, were cutting through him like a knife

"_He will turn on you in a heartbeat, he will abandon you after he's used you to satisfy his own needs, he doesn't care about how you feel, because he is a monster, incapable of love and even after he hurts you, he will selfishly have the time of his life with anyone who tickles his fancy leaving you to hate yourself for ever helping him. Then when he's in trouble again, he will crawl back to you and the cycle continues... so cut your losses and get out while you can, I know I did"_ had been playing in his head on constant loop for the past few weeks. At first he was angry at Blair for saying such things to him, but now he was mad at himself for letting Blair's words be true. Blair had done nothing wrong, she loved him, stood by him and even fought for him but he didn't do anything for her. No other woman had done this for him, so with that epiphany, he rushed into the shower and once he was clean and well groomed, he grabbed his phone and called his driver

"_Arthur, bring the car around. I need to get to the Waldorf penthouse as soon as possible."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 10**

After giving instructions to his limo driver, Chuck Bass had sat back on the luxury leather seats in the back of his limo his mind plagued with one paralysing thought:

'What if she doesn't accept me? What if she never comes back to me?'

He immediately attempted to banish this thought from his head by remembering the past that he had shared with Blair; they were destined to be together. They had to make it through this. He was Chuck Bass, for Christ's sake and he was therefore able to get what he wanted. But just as easy as this new train of thought entered his mind, a few skeletons had become re-animated in his closet like mind

_"__Let me be more succinct. You held a certain fascination... when you were beautiful, delicate, and untouched. Now... now you're like the Arabian my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would."_

He had said that to her, he had hurt her in the evilest way. He was a total douche, had blogged to Gossip Girl about their sex life and ruined her not only in the eyes of her then boyfriend Nate but also in everyone's eyes yet somehow, she had forgiven him.

"_...In the face of true love you don't just give up...even if the object of your affection is begging you to."_

He had lead her on, promised her that things would be different and still he abandoned her in Tuscany just so he could sleep with an interior designer and when she had returned to the States with Lord Marcus, he did everything in his power to make her his because he was jealous and somehow all she asked of him was to tell her that he loves her and now for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he didn't say it to her.

"_The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had...I will stand by you through anything."_

His father's funeral, she had stood by him, took care of him, supported him without complaint and she had admitted her love for him and again he had hurt her, by rejecting her and running off to bury himself in booze and meaningless sex.

"_Don't you understand? I'll always be here; I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me..."_

She had somehow convinced his uncle to bring him home to the States and then when he inherited his billions she tried to help him once more but he trusted his scheming uncle over her and nearly lost everything and that was the last time she supported him.

The last time they had spoken was that day in school

"_He will turn on you in a heartbeat, he will abandon you after he's used you to satisfy his own needs, he doesn't care about how you feel, because he is a monster, incapable of love and even after he hurts you, he will selfishly have the time of his life with anyone who tickles his fancy leaving you to hate yourself for ever helping him. Then when he's in trouble again, he will crawl back to you and the cycle continues..."_

"_... now you know how it feels to get hurt by someone you care about"_

She was right. Her words were harsh but it was all true, he had used her when he needed her and when she had needed him, he had left her to fend for herself. When she lost Yale, her dream since she was a child he should have stood by her, but no he was busy entertaining himself with a prostitute who had run off with his money. But now he was on his way to her, promising to be a better man, asking for her forgiveness and the honour to be her boyfriend. Rolling down the screen divider he barked orders to his driver

"_Arthur I don't care if you have to run every red light in Manhattan I need to get to the Waldorf Penthouse immediately."_

And with that he rolled up the divider and prayed that the stars where in his favour.

"_Jared..." _Blair had childishly whined _"The water's too cold"_

Jared Dawson was struggling to take care of a drunken Blair Waldorf and had frustratingly decided to dump her in the tub, clothes and all, to make sure that she didn't pass out.

"_Blair, you need to get cleaned up before Dorota and your family return..."_

"_Why? Are they going to be mad?"_

"_Yes... they're going to be mad"_

"_So why don't you get cleaned up to?"_

"_Yes I should... wait what?"_

While momentarily puzzling over his drunken friends words he didn't notice that Blair had turned on the showerhead and aimed it directly at him, completely drenching him in cold water. It was on now...

"_BLAIR!"_

Jared wrestled the shower head from Blair and a water fight had broken out in Blair's bathroom. After abandoning the showerhead, Jared had begun tickling his opponent relentlessly knowing that he would get the upper hand since she was trapped in her own bathtub.

"_No... J-J-Jared" _Blair had said between giggles _"Stop, that's not fair, you're stronger than me."_

When Jared had moved back to take a breather Blair had gotten out of the tub and charged towards Jared, effectively pinning him against the door with a loud thud.

Not realising, in her drunken state, the compromising position that they had found themselves in Blair had wrapped her arms around Jared's neck and rested her head on his chest thus effectively ending the fight and telling Jared that she was tired. So he dried her off, helped her change into her pyjamas and put her to sleep.

Both were unaware of the third person leaving the apartment who had heard the entire exchange.

Chuck had walked into the Waldorf penthouse, a dozen peonies in one hand his heart in the other, he looked around at the deserted penthouse and began making his way towards Blair's room. A sound coming from upstairs had caused him to panic so taking the stairs two at a time; he rushed towards Blair's room.

"_BLAIR!"_ a masculine voice was muffled through the many doors. Chuck entered Blair's room and found it empty he thought the voice he had heard was just a figment of his imagination until he heard Blair giggle.

"_No... J-J-Jared"_ Chuck's heart sank Blair was in her bathroom with Jared, dropping his shoulders in defeat he didn't even feel the stinging tears that cascaded down his face, he was too fixated on the fact that he was too late, that he had lost her. The thud he heard from the bathroom door had not only confirmed his greatest fear but angered him as well. Blair was HIS and his alone and two could play the game she decided to play.

So he left with his question unanswered, his mission unfulfilled as he came to his own conclusion without all the facts because in his rush to leave, he didn't see a soaking wet Jared Dawson carry out (bridal style) a drunkenly sleeping Blair Waldorf in to her room, drying her off, respectfully removing her wet clothes and replacing them with her pyjamas then tucking her into bed.

Chuck Bass was furious, after ordering his driver to drive around the city so he could clear his head he pulled out a hip flask full of scotch and took a swig.

Blair holding Jared, Blair kissing Jared, Blair writhing underneath Jared in ecstasy...

These troublesome thoughts plagued his mind before he roughly pulled out his cell phone and placed the call that will help him achieve his goal.

"_Chuck? Do you know how late it is?"_

"_Well hello to you to sis, as much as it pains me to say this I think you were right. I need to move on. I just hope your taste in picking out potential girlfriends for your stepbrother isn't as bad as your taste in men, since you've opted to date Humphrey I have begun doubting your taste."_

"_Chuck, I'm tired and quite frankly I'm doing you a favour. If you must know I've already selected a girl for you and I'm sure you will find her to your liking. Dark hair, dark eyes both of you share similar upbringings and while she hasn't been whoring around like you've been doing she is the perfect intellectual match for you..."_

Chuck hesitated for a few minutes; Serena's description had started to sound a little too much like a certain ex-Queen, but that thought vanished from his mind when he remembered that S and B were no longer friends. Now he was curious to know who exactly Serena had chosen but before he asked the question Serena had interrupted him and in her excitement answered his question

"_Oh! Chuck you and Raina would be perfect for each other!"_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Wow... I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I extend my sincerest apologies, I have absolutely NO idea when I might update next but I assure you, my beloved readers, that I am in NOT ABANDONING this story. Updates may be few and far between but I will try my best to post whenever I have free time (which, as a second year law student, I'm learning is an alien concept). Once again thank you for reading, reviewing and putting up with the ramblings of my hyperactive imagination- Arabflower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

Wow... I'm back! Once again I apologise for the late update and a big thank you to my wonderful readers who have stuck with me, so without much further ado, here's chapter 11...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 11**

To say Blair had awoken the next day with the Universe's worst hangover was an understatement. Then to face the wrath of Dorota, her mother and her 3 dads on the morning of her high school prom was just cruel. Ever since the Waldorf elders had found out about Blair's disease they had an obsessive need to document every milestone of Blair's so both parents were upset that their only child had decided to skip prom. Eleanor had designed the most beautiful deep orange dress and had desired that her daughter show off the design at her prom. Sitting at the breakfast table chatting over croissants, Belgian Waffles and other breakfast delicacies the topic of Blair's date to prom was brought up. The world knew that Dan Humphrey was on Serena Vander Woodsen's arm and in a surprising twist Chuck Bass's arm candy was one Ms. Raina Thorpe. Roman, Cyrus and Harold had decided that Jared should be Blair's escort to Prom. They had all known that it wasn't the dream that a preadolescent Blair had planned in her scrapbook, it was going to be something better.

Raina Thorpe knew something was off with her friend Blair Waldorf the moment she had seen the Gossip Girl blast about Yale sending out a Press release upon Serena's acceptance into the College of Blair's dreams. The act was down handed, despicable, devious and something that Blair would definitely do...Had it been anyone OTHER than Serena. Blair would've dealt with Serena privately, even if Serena had stabbed her in the back. This was done during the great fight of '92 when Serena had broken Blair's favourite headband, the fight of 2000 when Serena had sided with Georgina over Blair about who would win the Harvard- Yale football game and the fight of sophomore year when Blair found out about Serena and Nate, even though it was a public snub, till this day no one ever found out why Blair was angry with Serena, even Raina wouldn't have known had Blair not told her during one of their many SKYPE conversations. Raina was going to confront Blair tonight at Prom, she needed answers and only Blair could give them to her.

Serena was coordinating her accessories for tonight. Chanel Couture was a perfect dress for prom and with the right accessories she would be able to cement her position as Queen and 'one up Blair' all at the same time, she had told her boyfriend Dan to wear a classic black tuxedo to complement her. Finally deciding on which pair of earrings and what statement cuff she decided to use, Serena had placed a call to her darling boyfriend to see what he was up to.

Dan had picked up after a few rings and Serena had immediately began bombarded him with questions about his outfit for that night

"_Dan did you like the Gucci tuxedo that I picked out for you?"_

"_Yes Serena I'm getting some last minute alterations done on it but other than that everything is perfect"_

"_Alright, pick me up at 8?"_

"_See you then"_

Dan was in a dressing room trying on his Tuxedo, he had brought Jared along with him because he needed a guy's opinion on his Tuxedo. So he sat on one of the many luxurious couches sipping Champagne in the waiting area while Dan was fretting in the dressing room. Jared had already chosen his Tuxedo, Blair had always told him that he looked good in anything by Giorgio Armani, so he had settled for a Metropolitan Collezioni Armani Tuxedo which probably cost more than the Humphrey loft so now Dan was left trying on the Tuxedo that Serena had picked out for him. When Jared finally managed to convince Dan that he didn't look like a waiter serving High Tea, both gentlemen left the store so they could get ready for the Prom.

Jared had known that Blair didn't want to go to her senior prom. Between her diagnoses, drama with Chuck and Serena and the arrival of Raina Thorpe, Jared knew that Blair needed a night to enjoy herself. He just hoped that were no more problems on the horizon.

After getting ready he decided to persuade his love to attend her senior Prom, so armed with a bouquet of peonies, Lady Godiva chocolates and a diamond necklace from Harry Winston, he knocked bravely on Blair's door ready to do what no one has ever done... Change Blair Waldorf's mind.

He had found her sitting in front of her mirror, her dress laid out on the bed behind her with all the correct accessories placed around it. 'Dorota must have already known that I might try to convince Blair to go' thought Jared and judging by the way Blair's eyes kept wandering back to the dress behind her, Jared knew that she really wanted to go. Walking up behind her (she didn't turn around to face him, she kept her focus on her reflection) he then presented her with the flowers and chocolates, a gesture which brought a smile to her face and lifted her sullen mood. After seeing her bright smile, he put his arms around her neck to fasten the beautifully crafted Harry Winston necklace, and once it adorned her, he spoke

"_It's your senior Prom Blair, you should go..."_

"_Are these presents supposed to convince me to change my mind?"_

"_Um...yes. I just don't want you to not experience this, Prom is a rite of passage, it shows that you went through four years of High School and survived. Sure it may be scary but you are Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf doesn't get scared... "_

"_Well when you put it that way... How could I not go? Give me a few moments to get ready and then we can have the time of our lives"_

"_Sure thing"_ and with that he turned to leave

"_Jared..."_ hearing his beloved's voice, he stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for her to continue

"_Thank you, for everything..."_

Smiling to himself he exited the room, leaving Blair to get ready for one of the greatest nights of her life.

A black limo pulled up at outside the Vander Woodsen penthouse, its occupant made no move to exit the limo, they just stared up at the magnificent building pondering about the happiness of its Penthouse occupants. It was such a shame that their happy times are over because 'The bitch is back'.

**A/N:**Guess who back... reviews and guesses welcome...


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Authors Note (A/N):** This is completely AU [Characters will be slightly OOC], A big thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this story. As this is my first venture into the world of fan-fiction, I will make a few mistakes so please bear with me. The only thing I know about leukaemia is what I've read on the net, so I'm using my creative licences to work it into the story so my approach to it may not be accurate and I do not, in any way, wish to offend anyone.

Blair's dress for Prom is the Deep Orange Oscar de la Renta she had worn during S04E02. For all intents and purposes let's just pretend that the dress is an Eleanor Waldorf though Serena did have a dress for Prom, she is now Queen so I thought she might want a more Queen like dress. Serena's dress for Prom is the same dress that Blake Lively had worn to the 2011 Met Gala, Raina's dress is the same dress she had worn during S04E12. Chuck, Nate and Dan will be wearing the same outfits they had worn during the Prom episode (i.e.: S02E24) and Jared will look elegant in a classic Black Armani Tuxedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**CHAPTER 12**

To say that Blair was having a wonderful time at Prom was an understatement; the party was in full swing with everyone thoroughly enjoying themselves. Blair had smiled to herself when she saw Chuck walk in with Raina whereas Chuck and Serena were completely surprised that Blair had not planned her Prom according to her pre adolescent scrapbook, in fact they were surprised that she had even shown up. Raina had noticed the small smile that Blair had worn when she had walked in with Chuck; since her date had abandoned her so he could drink in a dark she began walking towards the dance floor to drag Blair away because she needed to have a conversation with her dear friend.

Jared had twirled Blair on the dance floor; each having the time of their lives both unaware that Raina Thorpe was headed towards them. Suddenly Blair had begun to feel light headed; Jared had noticed Blair's sudden disorientation and began taking her away from the dance floor and away from prying eyes so she could take her medication. Dan had sent him a worried look from across the dance floor (where he was dancing with Serena) but Jared sent him a re assuring smile, conveying to Dan that everything was fine he made his way with Blair off the dance floor and to one of the balconies for some privacy and fresh air.

Raina had seen the look shared between Jared and Dan and became curious. She knew that some big secret was being hidden from everyone and it had involved Blair. She became angry at how unobservant Serena, Nate and Chuck were. Serena was busy chatting with her minions, Nate was smoking a joint and Chuck was getting drunk. She followed the couple off the dance floor; the trio's exit from the party went unnoticed as the announcer's had gathered everyone for the unveiling of Prom Queen. Blair, Jared and Raina hadn't heard Serena being declared Prom Queen in their rush to leave the venue.

Blair was starting to become dizzy, while Jared was leading her away from the Dance floor she had bumped into somebody. She mumbled an apology when Jared had kept on moving them outside.

Serena was thrilled at becoming Prom Queen; she looked at her subjects below her and gave them a beaming smile while the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. When the cheering had died down and Serena had made her way off stage she had spotted an old friend and fellow socialite, Poppy Lifton and on her arm was a handsome Southerner. Making her way over to them, Serena failed to notice how out of place they had looked at a High School prom she also failed to notice a pair of eyes that followed her from one of the room's many Dark corners.

Once outside, Jared had taken out Blair's medication from her bag and realised that she didn't have any water to drink it with he turned to make his way back inside to get her some. He found himself face to face with Raina Thorpe. Raina had looked from him to Blair's weak form; her gaze then went to the medication in Blair's hand. Raina looked sternly at Jared, her eyes demanding an explanation. Suddenly Blair spoke up behind him

"_Jared let me talk to her"_

"_Blair, you sure you'll be alright?"_

"_Raina has a right to know and I need to be the one to tell her..."_

"_Sure, I'm going to get you some water ok?"_

"_Ok"_

Jared had moved past Raina, leaving the two girls alone. Blair was the first to break the awkward silence between them.

"_Remember when we were like 8 and you told me that you were afraid of having no one?"_

"_Yeah of course I do, it was the night before I left New York."  
" And then you said that God wouldn't be soo cruel to separate us?"_

"_Yes I remember..."_

"_Raina, I told Dan to convince Serena that you dating Chuck would be a good idea."_

"_What? You love Chuck! Why would you do that?"_

"_Because, apart from me, you are the only person who will understand him..."_

"_I can't believe you did this! Are you doing this to get back at Chuck or something? Why do I need to understand Chuck, Blair what are you not telling me?" _Raina was furious with her friend; Blair had kept her in the dark and was now using Raina in one of her Grand schemes.

"_I'm dying... Leukaemia, it doesn't look good..."_

"_What!? Blair don't kid around..."  
"I'm not kidding..."_

"_So you're dying and you decide to dump your boyfriend on me?"_

"_Raina, please... do it as a favour to me..."_

"_How could you not tell me this? I'm not doing anything for you..."_

"_If you won't do it for me, than do it to fulfil a dying person's wish..." _

Jared had returned with some water, Blair had taken her medication and indicated to Jared that she wished to leave. Both were heading towards the exit, leaving Raina alone on the balcony. Looking at her friend's retreating form she said

"_If you were in my place what would you do Blair?"_

Turning around to face her friend Blair replied

"_God I wish, I wish Raina that I was in your place..."_

Poppy Lifton had no idea why creeping her way into Serena Vander Woodsen's life was so important. All she was told to do was get close to Serena and promote her 'boyfriend' Gabriel's internet scheme to her. It was a simple task. Looking at the bar, she had seen Serena and Gabriel chatting away and Serena's date (some nobody from Brooklyn) looking sullen. Her phone buzzed and she put down her drink to answer it

"_Having fun?"_ a female voice on the other end inquired

"_Yeah, who knew that you could have so much fun at someone else's prom?"  
"Cut the crap Poppy, Have you done what I've asked you to?"_

"_Yes... Serena Vander Woodsen won't know what's coming to her."_

Poppy smiled, to an untrained eye she was smiling at no one in particular as she was staring at a darkened portion of the room. Suddenly a figure materialised out of the Darkness, Georgina Sparks was smiling back...

**A/N: **Raina is angry and possibly in denial, therefore she is channelling her anger at Blair because she can't come to terms with the fact that her friend is dying. Once again I apologise for the delay between chapters but free time is really hard to come by... I promise to update when I have the time. Regards ArabFlower


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**A/N:** Apologies for the delay have an avalanche of assessments pending, thank you all for reading and reviewing and hope you enjoy this next chapter (P.S- was busy typing this between lectures so I haven't had a chance to correct any typos...) Sorry once again and without much further ado... Here's Chapter 13!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**CHAPTER 13**

Serena Vander Woodsen's friends had made her life miserable, they had convinced her parents that a reform Bible camp was the best thing for her and because of their meddling, Serena was going to suffer. Poppy Lifton and her southerner boyfriend Gabriel owed Georgina for not telling the world about their little ponzi scheme, she saved them then knowing that one day they might be of use to her and now they will be. Serena had left the prom last night drunk, and with a man who wasn't her date Dan Humphrey. She had left with Gabriel and according to Poppy she was more than a little tipsy. All Gabriel had to do was convince Serena that investing in his Ponzi scheme was a good idea and Serena (Being Serena) will get the rest of the investors for them. Poppy would get her money and Georgina would get her revenge, it was a win-win.

To grease the wheels of Serena's destruction a little more, Georgina sent in the tip to Gossip Girl about Serena's latest conquest and about 10 seconds later all of New York was awakened on this fine Sunday morning with a gossip girl blast

**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here...**

**Sorry to wake you this early but the dirt I have from last night will more than compensate.**

**Apparently S is up to her old tricks, Ditching Lonely Boy for Poppy Lifton's new man last night wasn't a very regal thing to do... Poor Lonely Boy, it was only a matter of time before someone else caught S's eye...**

Blair had shook her head at her friends antics, sure enough the call she was expecting from Dan had come in and judging from the haste of his speech (which often indicated a rambling, nervous wreck of a man) Blair knew that Humphrey was slowly transitioning into 'full on panic mode' and nothing short of a hug and kiss from Serena could diffuse that ticking time bomb.

"_**Blair, Thank god you picked up... Our plan isn't working... Serena's with another guy..."**_

"_**Good Morning to you to Humphrey... Honestly don't they teach you manners in Brooklyn?"**_

"_**Yes, yes... Hello Blair... Now back to the problem. Serena's with some other guy! What do we do?"**_

"_**Nothing"**_

"_**Nothing? How can we do nothing? What if she falls in love? What if she decides to marry him...? What if..."**_

"_**Dan...Calm down. It will only be a matter of time before Serena messes up, goes on a bender and will need someone to put her together again usually that person is me... but henceforth it will be you. You can be her knight in shining armour and by saving her from self ruin; you will be able to keep her heart. Serena will always want someone who stays by her side no matter what so when the going gets tough you better not be going anywhere..."**_

"_**So I just let her be?"**_

"_**Exactly, one thing I've noticed with Serena is that she has to fall prey to the same vices multiple times before she displays any sort of learning curve and that is because majority of her mistakes were pointed out to her and resolved for her by someone else, namely me, therefore she didn't learn anything from them. So in order for her to see you as a potential life partner and not just a random hook-up, You need to show her that you will always be there and when she realises her mistake she will automatically fall in your arms and there she will forever remain..."**_

"_**So don't help her at all?"**_

"_**No... We will help her, she just won't know it... I find it really odd that Poppy Lifton and her redneck boy wonder would want to crash a high school prom. Poppy ditched school so many times that there was serious doubt if her name was even on any class registers. She couldn't wait to leave New York and Party all over the World so her sudden reappearance doesn't make sense. She's still on speaking terms with her parents so she hasn't been cut off yet therefore her inheritance isn't the issue... so she's here with another agenda, an agenda that involves Serena."**_

"_**How do you know that Serena is her target?"  
"Poppy Lifton is a an over possessive pit-bull in Prada, She wouldn't let anyone take her man... even if he's just a fling, but last night she seemed to willing to let him go which leads me to believe that their relationship is just a farce."**_

"_**So Poppy wants to take down Serena? But that doesn't make sense, Poppy is too old to be interested in being Queen, and if anything with her wild party history she would rather have Serena on her side than against her..."**_

"_**Exactly Humphrey, which means someone else is pulling the strings and I think I have an idea who it may be..."**_

"_**Well... spit it out, the sooner we take down this person the better for me"**_

"_**Well Georgina won't go down easy..."**_

"_**We're taking down the devil...Blair. Georgina is a master manipulator"**_

"_**Georgina has never been able to out manoeuvre me... and besides she probably already knows that Serena and I are fighting so following that logic, I won't be helping Serena therefore Georgina would most likely be more lax in planning her grand scheme and with you being Serena's rescue party, it would lead her to totally underestimate you and therefore lulling her into a false sense of security."**_

"_**What makes you think that we will be able to save Serena?"  
"Simply put Georgina's overconfidence. She will not expect you to be my proxy in this rescue mission."**_

"_**And how are you so certain that Georgina is our master villain?"  
"Well you remember what happened last year..."**_

"_**Yeah, because of what she did to Serena, YOU sent her to bible camp"**_

"_**And for that she would want revenge on the person who caused her problem and according to Georgina's warped sense of logic that person would be Serena because Serena was the reason I got involved." **_

"_**So you and I are taking down Poppy Lifton her redneck boyfriend and Georgina Sparks?"**_

"_**Yes and we need to do it before Graduation"**_

"_**Why before graduation?"**_

"_**I don't work during the summer vacation"**_

Serena Vander Woodsen had found herself in this very situation many a times, it had happened so often that one might say that she enjoyed the consequences of it. Here she was in some swanky hotel room with a man who wasn't her bookish boyfriend from Brooklyn. Looking at her bed companion's sturdy frame and blond curls she began to recognise him, He was Poppy Lifton's boyfriend. Pulling out her cell phone she dialled the other number she frequently used during emergencies. After letting it ring for awhile the voice automated message '_The Subscriber you have dialled is unavailable at present, please try again later' _reminded her that she shared no relationship with this person anymore so after hanging up she proceeded to call her stepbrother, the one person who might be able to help her escape Poppy's wrath.

Chuck Bass was hung-over, not only did he drown his sorrows in multiple bottles of scotch the previous night; he also didn't get to indulge in his other favourite pastime. His date to the Prom, Raina Thorpe, had retired for the night when he was going through his fourth... or fifth bottle of scotch after listening (or at least she appeared to be listening but Chuck couldn't care less if she was) to him whine and gripe about Blair and her new man. Waking up to the smell of strong coffee, he was greeted by his new girlfriend Raina offering him a freshly made espresso and a warm smile that was obviously fake. Her staying over, his excess amount of clothing and the neatness of the place told Chuck that they hadn't engaged in any sexual acts last night, much to his disappointment because Raina was HOT, so returning her smile he watched her as she sashayed out of the room, grabbed her coat and waited for the elevator. Last night was a blur to Chuck, but it wasn't like any of his other nights were crystal clear, the only nights he had bothered to remember were the nights he spent wrapped around Blair. But now Blair had moved on and last night was a clear indication of that, they way she held Jared, laughed at his jokes and danced with him awoke the green eyed monster that had taken up full time residence in the body and mind of one Chuck Bass. Realising that he too could play the game Blair was currently enjoying, he downed his coffee, had a quick shower put on a fresh change of clothes and rushed out towards the elevator, hoping to catch Raina and, using his Bass charm, use her to his advantage. While the elevator slowly descended he was pulled out of the process of planning his latest scheme by the chiming of his cell phone. The Caller ID had blazoned SERENA across his screen. Wondering what his stepsister could possibly want he answered the phone

"_Bass..."  
"Chuck! Thank god you picked up! I need your help..."_

"_What's the matter sis? Humphrey don't like it rough?"  
"Shut up Chuck and eww... No Chuck I slept with Gabriel"_

"_Poppy's Southern comfort? Wow sis you sure get around..."_

"_Chuck I need your help, Poppy's going to kill me... I dunno where I am and I slept with another guy and I'm pretty sure that Dan's furious..."_

"_So who cares about what Humdrum-Humphrey thinks?"_

"_I do... because I think I might love him..."_

"_Love is over rated." _Chuck knew that Serena needed him more at this moment so making a mental note to catch up with Raina later he decided to do the brotherly thing and go help his sister out of her latest predicament._ "Serena stay on the line, I'm tracing the call. I'll see you in 20 and we can sort this out"_

"_Thanks Chuck..."_ the click on the other end told chuck that the conversation was over so making his way through the lobby he signalled his loyal chauffer, Arthur, and texted Raina

**I need to c u... can we talk 2nite? –C**

Getting into his limo he ordered his driver to take him to the co-ordinates he received from the phone trace, he didn't notice a Miss Raina Thorpe get into a cab nor did he hear her tell the driver the address to the Waldorf penthouse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**CHAPTER 14**

She waited in the elevator, her mind racing, heart pounding and eyes watering. It had taken an entire night for it to sink in... Her friend was dying. She was angry at the world for being so cruel, she was angry at God for taking away her friend, she was angry at Chuck; Nate and Serena for turning their backs on her friend but most of all she was angry at herself, for not stepping up when the one person who would always support her needed her the most. How could she not help, the girl held her hand when her family broke apart, Raina Thorpe owed Blair Waldorf everything, but she didn't know what Blair Waldorf wanted in return. She was let in by Dorota (and judging by the look on the Polish woman's face she was privy to the information that Blair's time with them was limited). Raina gave her a reassuring smile and upon seeing this, Dorota (registering the fact that Raina knows about Blair) broke into a fresh batch of tears. Both women had only stopped crying when Blair descended the staircase.

Blair looked thin (well thinner than usual) but other than that if one would look at her, they would see nothing but absolute perfection. One had to look beyond the facade that Blair Waldorf had become so skilled at maintaining. Only if one looked beyond the chocolate curls, the bow shaped lips, the creamy complexion and the designer clothing would one see the fragile, scared, insecure and sickly girl underneath. Watching her long time friend and faithful maid cry awakened a fear within her. A fear that had not only the power to weaken her but the power to distract her from her mission. Fear was a luxury this Manhattan Princess could not afford. So putting on a brave face she embraced Raina and smiled at Dorota. After pulling away from the embrace she signalled Dorota to have brunch ready and simultaneously invited Raina to join her.

Once seated at the Brunch table, Raina decided to initiate conversation

"_I'm sorry about last night... I just can't bear to lose you"_

"_It's a lot to take in, I know. Raina you're one of my best friends so it's understandable that you would take the news badly but Raina, I need you to do this for me..."_

"_Blair I can't toy with someone's emotions like that... and besides Chuck wouldn't fall for it"_

"_Really? Raina there was a time when you related to Chuck and he to you. You each understand what the other had to deal with growing up which kind of connects you in a way, it brings you closer. Raina I know that you can make Chuck happy and I also know that he will make you happy... please do this for me"_

"_Blair you love him, how can I be with him? Moreover he loves you to and I don't wanna stand between you two"_

"_Raina there is no 'Chuck and Blair' we broke up and he hates me. Raina, quite frankly, you are the only one who can make him whole again."_

"_But what about when he finds out that you set up this whole thing?"  
"He won't, I'm using Dan as a Proxy, and according to the world Dan and I hate each other so the trail won't lead back to me"_

"_I want to by your side through everything..."_

"_Raina I want you to be there to but for the safety of the plan we can't be seen in public. I promise to keep you in the loop via Dan and Jared but other than that I don't think we should appear to be close in front of everyone"_

"_I understand. BTW what's going on between you and Jared?"  
"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm going to fulfil the promise I made to him..."_

"_OMG! You're taking him to Kashmir!"_

"_I promised I'd go with him... please don't tell him it's a surprise"_

"_So when's the trip?"  
"Summer, I'm going to give him the tickets at graduation..."_

"_So... Summer in Kashmir with a man that's crazy about you, let me guess...this helps Chuck get over you?"_

"_The trip has a dual function sure, but that doesn't mean I'm using the trip as an excuse to make Chuck jealous, I'm kinda using it to escape the Upper East Side."  
"No Matter what you say Blair, I can tell that you developing a soft corner for your doctor, and with a doctor as hot as that it's a wonder you didn't get sick more often..."_

Blair laughed off her friend's scandalous remark and slapped her playfully on the arm. Sure she had been thinking a lot about her relationship with Jared but there were two things that kept her anchored to the ground, preventing her from escalating to cloud 9, one was a 'Bass-tard' that she had given her heart to and the other was the disease that was taking her away from him.

Chuck burst through the door of the posh hotel room not knowing what to expect. Giving Serena's wild past, she could either be still drunk out of her mind and in the middle of a heavy make out session with someone (in the past the gender of her partner was something that he and Blair would take bets on) or she could be unconscious from an overdose. It was always the extreme 'worst case scenario' with Serena, the girl simply did not believe in doing anything simply. But the sight waiting for Chuck on the other side of the door was a new one. Serena Vander Woodsen lay on the bed, completely alone, and balled up in the foetal position. From the sobs escaping her lips, Chuck could tell that she had been crying uncontrollably since her phone call to him and judging by the lack of a bed companion Chuck could deduce that he had either left Serena before she had awakened or she had kicked him out when she had woken up. A crying Serena was an unfamiliar Serena, a crying Serena was something only a firm-handed Blair could deal with. But since that ship has sailed Chuck decided to enter these uncharted waters by himself, so wrapping his arm in a brotherly (or as Brotherly as Chuck could be) way he reposistioned her so that she was now sitting upright, dried the tears that flowed from her eyes with the pad of his thumb and offered his shoulder to his blond stepsister. From her indecipherable sobs he managed to understand a few words and they were 'Gabrial', 'Boyfriend', 'Poppy', 'Dan' and 'hate'. Chuck didn't need to hear the rest to understand what Serena had gotten herself into, he then glanced over to the bedside table and spotted what seemed like a spreadsheet and an investors list. Using the arm closest to the table he brought the pages closer to him and began to look them over. Apparently Gabrial was part of a company that was providing wifi and internet to underprivledged children in Africa.

Apparently 'Southern Boy wonder' managed to convince Serena to invest in his little project before she got plastered... The sudden appearance of money was a possible explaination as to why Poppy was willing to let her pet roam free for the night but something didn't sit well with the young Bass. He knew that there was something bigger at play but couldn't exactly wrap his head around it. _'Too slow Bass_,' Great now his inner demons where mocking him, '_Blair would have figured this out like yesterday... It's not too late to get over your petty insecurities and crawl back with your tail between her legs_...' Chuck really wanted to express his frustrations by throwin a mild tantrum but stopped him self when he remembered Serena was still in his embrace. His inner demon taunting him had to take a back seat, right now Serena was priority. He didn't know much about Poppy Lifton only that she's as big a party animal as Serena and her possessive tendencies borderlined on psychotic. Deciding that he needed to get Serena out of this place, he helped her to her feet, gathered her belongings and they made their way out of the building. The limo ride to the Vander Woodsen penthouse was awkward since neither step sibling wanted to relive the incident at the hotel room, but waiting to greet them when they entered the foyer was a relieved Dan Humphrey. It was at times like this that Chuck admired Dan's loyalty, he admired it...but he'd never show it. It was times like this where Chuck envied Serena. She had a loving partner that, even after she cheated on him, would wait around to see if she was ok. Chuck had that with Blair but him, being the egotistical moron that he is, left the forest for the trees and as a result lost what was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. The object of his affection was most likely snuggled up next to Jared Dawson and that image made Chuck's stomach turn. Looking at Humphrey and Serena interact made Chuck strengthen his resolve, not to get Blair back but to make her pay for leaving him because, no one leaves Chuck Bass.

To say Georgina Sparks was happy with the progress her plan was making was an understatement. Serena, sweet naive Serena, had easily fallen into her trap and invested in Gabriel's Ponzi scheme with no meddling Blair Waldorf to save her so according to Georgie all her bases were covered. It was a win-win for Georgina, Poppy and Gabriel got their money and she got her revenge. Georgina was too wrapped up in the brilliance of her plan to realise that she had already been found out but like all great villains she will bask in her undeserved glory until someone comes along and topples her house of cards. Georgina's vision fell on Poppy and her overly obedient Southerner using them to trap Serena had been brilliant because no one would ever link Georgina to them. Poppy was busy kissing (or more accurately eating) Gabriel's face to notice Georgina's Triumphant state. The only flaw with Georgina's plan was Chuck Bass, the boy Billionaire was a force to reckon with but without his brunette scheme partner Georgina had no idea whether or not she could get away with her latest plan. Sure Chuck was smart and he could figure out Georgina's game, but Georgina's worry wasn't the 'if' it was the 'when'. Pulling Georgina out of her moment of panic was the chiming of her cell-phone; a blocked number was trying to get hold of her so sceptically she answered the call

"_Hello?"_

Her greeting was met with a deep slightly distorted voice; clearly the caller was using a voice changing apparatus

"_Georgina Sparks... I know what you're up to, meet me at butter in 45 minutes and we'll see if your secret's safe with me..."_

The house of cards came crumbling down and Panic wormed its way into Georgina's very being. She was certain that all her bases were covered and that her plan was fool proof, she didn't even confide her entire plan to her co-conspirators so she knew that she wasn't ratted out... someone figured out her game before she could play it and now Georgina was eager to meet her new rival.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: My Promise**

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction adapted and based on other works of fiction .I only hold the copyrights to my imagination

**Characters:** Blair/ Chuck/ OC

**Pairings:** Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/ OC (Jared Dawson)

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** The human brain is hardwired to survive; mine is telling me to destroy myself to ensure the survival of those I promised my love to. (Set During S2E16)

**Author's Note: ** Guys I apologise for the late update but my computer crashed and I lost all my data, so I have to re-write everything from scratch. This is all I have for now, please bear with me and I promise to update whenever I can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**CHAPTER 15**

Butter was surprisingly empty when Georgina arrived; most tables housed small families eating their dinner or the odd person nursing a drink. Her new rival could be anyone... a member from one of the families or one of the loners drinking away their sorrows. Her phone chimed, alerting her to a text message

**Glad you showed up...**

Frustrated Georgina texted back

**Cut the crap... I'm a busy woman**

Whilst staring at her phone, waiting for a reply, she failed to notice someone move from the bar and walk towards her. She felt the presence of another behind her and a chill ran down her spine, but it was impossible... there was no way it could be true... such a chill had only befallen her when she dealt with...

"_Glad to know that when I issue summons it doesn't fall on deaf ears...'_

She turned around immediately and was greeted by one 95 pound package of girly evil... Her rival wasn't a new one, but an experienced player in the game of lies, deceit and betrayal. Her previous encounter with Blair Waldorf was unpleasant but something told Georgina that Blair wasn't exactly here for a throw down, rather just to talk. Most likely about a blond, party girl socialite that they both had in common.

"_So still defending Serena? I thought you two were on the outs after the whole Yale incident..."_

"_I don't need to be friends with Serena to look out for her Georgina... How about we chat over dinner?"_

As Blair said that a waiter guided them to their table in one of the more private areas of the restaurant, clearly Blair didn't want to be seen and that made Georgina all the more curious.'

"_Just so you know... the secrecy is not for me. I don't think the manager of Butter will appreciate having a scam artist in his restaurant, or are you, Gabriel and Poppy calling it something else during your various rendezvous'?"_

To say Georgina was surprised that Blair had figured it out was an understatement, but curiosity took over...How did Blair figure out that she was working with Poppy when she hadn't even made it known that she was back in town? Blair said that she was looking out for Serena, but as far as Georgina had known Blair and Serena hated each other, so what exactly was Blair's game... was she looking for revenge or was she really looking out for her former best friend

Pulling Georgina from her thoughts Blair began to speak

"_It was kinda obvious that Poppy was up to no good the minute she let her Southern Boy Wonder leave with Serena on Prom night...and it was even less difficult to connect you to Poppy, Poppy was your party buddy before Serena, some might say that she was the precursor to Hurricane Vander Woodsen, both of you have suffered because of Serena's popularity, Poppy suffered because she wasn't 'IT Girl' anymore and you suffered because Serena's friends were willing to avenge her whenever you tried to screw her over... so it wasn't difficult, all I had to do was figure out exactly who Serena and Poppy had in common and the only answer I came up with was ... You"_

"_So exactly why are you telling me this? Don't end the game before the first roll of the dice Waldorf, that's not being a good sport"  
"I don't care for the little game you're playing Georgie... bigger games have my attention but I'm doing the gracious thing and giving you a warning... call of your little scheme or I'll personally see to it that you and your little band of misfits serve time for your little ponzi scheme..."_

"_Really... so why the cloak and daggers routine? Why not patch things up with your blond BFF by telling her that you saved her from big bad Georgina once again..."  
"My motives are none of your concern..."_

"_Is it because of Jared?"  
"Leave him out of this..."  
"Oh come on Blair... the world knows that you have Jared wrapped around your little finger... and don't play me for a fool, I know that you have something bigger at play and if it has anything to do with Vander Woodsen... I want in..."_

"_I'm not destroying Serena... I don't have the time for that..."_

"_Then what exactly are you going to do with her?"  
"I'm rebuilding her... grooming her to rule"_

"_And why on Earth would you want to do that? Last time I checked it was your life's mission to outshine the blond bombshell..."_

"_Well let's just say that by the time I realised that Serena wasn't my enemy I made a new enemy..."_

"_And who might this new enemy be... anyone I know?"_

"_Oh you know my enemy alright; in fact my enemy becomes everyone's enemy at some point in their existence..."_

"_Stop talking in circles Waldorf... Get to the point, if it's a common enemy I think we can take them out together, saves time that way..."_

"_Well that's the thing I need..."_

"_What? Us working together?"_

Georgina was confused and Blair wasn't making sense, a waiter placed their orders in front of them, Georgina had ordered a meal while the water had just place a gin martini in front of Blair, sipping her martini and sensing her dining partner's confusion Blair spoke

"_No Georgie... Time"_

And with that Blair finished her Martini, left more than enough money to cover her drink and Georgina's meal, left an envelope on the table and walked out.

Georgina had watched Blair's retreating form and picked up her phone, the person she needed to speak to picked up after a few rings...

"_Call it off..."_ Georgina ordered the recipient, without waiting for any salutation

"_Why? We're making soo much progress?..."_

"_Call it off Poppy and return the money... all of it..."_

"_Why?"_

"_We've been made"_

"_Who figured us out?"  
"Someone we don't want to mess with... I'm getting my shit together then I'm skipping town, I suggest you do the same..."_

And with that Georgina ended the call, Blair was scared and at her most dangerous, and Georgina was a no fool to not be scared when Blair was in such a state, the only thing that was playing in Georgina's head from the entire conversation was one thing that Blair had said.. _"No Georgie... Time"_ why was time soo important? And why was Blair running out of time? What exactly was going on? Georgina picked up her phone again but before she placed a phone call she looked down at the table, the waiter was clearing the table and was about to throw the envelope away when Georgina stopped him, she grabbed the envelope and saw her name emblazoned on the front, ripping it open she began to read the contents...

"_Time is a luxury I don't have Georgie, if not as a friend then as a respected enemy, lay down your arms... it was an honour fighting you"_

Wait... this sounded like a good bye letter... but why was Blair saying good bye? This was something that Georgina needed to know and to find out the truth she needed to stick around for a little while longer... or at least start keeping tabs on the Waldorf heiress.

Chuck just got off the phone with his PI, all the money invested in Gabriel's little Ponzi scheme was mysteriously returned and there was no appearance by the Boy wonder and his Socialite hang on... Someone had beaten him to the punch and had gotten rid of the problem before he could solve it.

He had begun mentally chiding himself, _'Told you Blair would've figured this out yesterday... too slow Bass'_ the only other person that could've figured out that Serena was in trouble was Blair, but what would Blair gain out of helping Serena? But now that Chuck thought about it everything seemed too orchestrated, like someone was the grand puppet master and everyone was being played. He was about to develop this though further when his phone chimed

**Evening Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here**

**Graduation is tomorrow and as we bid farewell to High School we hope that the drama will always follow us so as a parting gift I have a surprise for all of you, but all good things come to those who wait...**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Whatever the Gossiping troublemaker was up to now, it had to wait. Right now he had to get to the Waldorf penthouse ASAP; he needed an audience with a former queen...


End file.
